L'avenir réserve bien des surprises
by Dororo03
Summary: Merci papa...Papa ! Le silence se fit dans la Grande salle et le dit papa répondit Quoi ! J'en ais rêvé, je l'ais fait. Les enfants de nos héros se retrouvent dans le passé lors de la septième année de leurs parents
1. Prologue

" L'avenir réserve bien des surprises "

PROLOGUE :

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds platines courrait dans les couloirs, en direction de son dernier cours de la journée. Elle arriva devant une lourde porte de bois qu'elle poussa sans plus attendre.

" Désolé professeur, des premières années avaient attachés Miss Tigris par la queue au lustre du troisième étage.

- La prochaine fois, tâchez de régler le problème en vitesse, car je ne tolèrerais plus de retard dans ma classe.

- Bien professeur. répondit-elle.

- Maintenant, rejoingnez votre place.

Elle alla s'assoir à côté d'une jeune fille aussi blonde qu'elle.

- Alors cette fois c'était au lustre du troisième qu'ils l'ont attaché. se moqua sa voisine.

- Oui. soupira t-elle. La prochaine fois j'aimerais qu'ils fassent leurs bétises quand je n'ai pas potions !!!

- C'est clair que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour cela, mais au moins il ne t'as pas enlevé de points !

- C'est parcequ'il n'avait pas de motif et de plus, il n'allait pas retirer des points à sa maison. Etre préfète en chef c'est la

galère.

- Te plains pas au moins, tu as une chambre individuelle...

- Mesdemoiselles Jade et Lyssa, je vous conseille d'écouter le cours, je ne vous rapellerais pas que vous avez vos ASPIC

en fin d'année.

- Pardon professeur. s'excusa la préfète.

- Pardon Papa. répondit Jade.

- JADE ! Que je sois ton père ne veut pas dire qu'en classe tu dois m'appeller ainsi ! Comme pour tes camarades se sera

professeur !

- Oui professeur. se reprit Jade.

La cours reprit et aucun accident de ce genre ne se reproduisit.

A la sortie du cours, Lyssa se fit interpeller par deux garçons se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Eh ! Lyssa.

- Tiens Matt !

- Désolé de t'avoir laissé régler le problème seule ! s'excusa Matt.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, et puis si c'était toi qui était arrivé en retard, les Gryffondors n'aurait plus eu de points.

- C'est vrai que des fois mon père peut-être vraiment partial. dit Jade.

- DES FOIS ?! Mais ton père est connu depuis toujours comme étant le prof le plus partial de Poudlard. s'emporta le

deuxième garçon.

- Je suis d'accord avec Len, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Excuse moi encore, pour me faire pardonner, je prends la

surveillance des couloirs cette nuit. dit Matt.

- J'accepte, merci Matt. le remercia Lyssa.

En arrivant dans la hall, le petit groupe se fit bouscouler par un garçon brun, qui ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend à celui-là encore ? s'énerva Matt.

- Tu sais très bien que Nott ne peut pas nous blairer. lui répondit Jade.

- Moi je plains surtout Prune qui doit se le coltiner tous les jours. rajouta Lyssa.

- C'est clair ! dit Len.

- Bon les filles ont se retrouve ce soir au dîner. dit Matt en s'éloignant en direction de la tour Gryffondor avec Len.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs.

- Tolérance. annonça Jade.

Au moment où le tableau représentant Salazar Serpentard dans son laboratoire de potions s'ouvrit, Nott sortit de la salle commune et disparut dans un couloir à droite.

-Qu'est ce qui nous mijote celui-là ? s'interrogea Jade.

- Laisse le. Du moment qu'il ne fait rien d'inconscient, ça me va. dit Lyssa.

Elles franchirent le tableau et s'installèrent à une table pour entamer leurs devoirs, en attendant l'heure du dîner.

Pendant ce temps aux cuisines, un jeune garçon brun donna un petit sachet de poudre grise et un morceau de papier à un elfe de maison.

- Tu as compris ? Tu verses un peu de ça ( il désigne le sachet ), dans le verre des personnes indiquaient dessus ( il secoue le papier ).

- Bien maître, Carmin fera ce que le jeune maître lui ordonne. répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant

Le garçon parut satisfait et sortit des cuisines.

_ Bande de traîtres, vous allez me le payer très cher . _Et c'est avec un sourire sadique qu'il regagna sa salle commune. Il passa à côté d'un groupe de quatre personnes devant lesquelles il fit un reniflement de dégoût, puis partit s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

- Non mais ! Il se prend pour qui celui là. Espèce de pet de dragons. lui lança la rousse du groupe.

- Prune ! Il fait cela pour qu'on lui réponde. dit Lyssa.

- N'empêche quel connard ! Faudrait peut-être lui rappeller que son père est à Azkaban. dit le garçon du groupe.

- Sûrement pas ! On va faire comme d'habitude, et l'ignorer. reprit Lyssa.

- Moi je serais pour ce qu'a dit Cupidon, il mérite une leçon. précisa Jade.

- M'appelles pas comme ça. répliqua " Cupidon ".

- Ca suffit, ne commencez pas à vous chamailler. ordonna Lyssa. Nott est débile, on l'aura tous comprit. Mais on s'abaissera pas à son niveau. On vaut mieux que ça. Compris ?

- D'accord. acquiésèrent Prune et Jade.

- Eros ? redemanda Lyssa.

- Ok c'est bon. finit par répondre le jeune homme.

- Alors puisque tout est réglé, à table ! rajouta Lyssa.

Le groupe des quatre Serpentards se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grand salle. Arrivés au hall, ils apperçurent Matt et Len qui descendaient les escaliers, accompagnés d'autres Gryffondors. Un d'eux, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau et aux beaux yeux bleu-gris s'adressa à Lyssa :

- Eh frangine, à ce qu'il paraît Miss Tigris adore les lustres.

- Désolé James, mais je n'ai pas prit de photos. répliqua celle-ci. Ce qui provoqua un soupir chez les plus jeunes, c'est à dire, Molly-Ann, une petite rousse aux cheveux courts, Calvin et Clint, des jumeaux à la peau foncée et aux cheveux tressés et Cerise et Cérès, des jumelles rousses. Ces soupirs provoquèrent un éclat de rire fort ressemblant à un aboiement, provenant d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec une frange sur le côté qui s'appellait Nicola.

- C'est pas grave, je ne pense pas que ce soit la dernière fois que ce sale chat se retrouve la tête en bas. prédit une jeune fille à la peau chocolat au lait et aux longs cheveux noirs, avec un sourire qui contrastait fort avec son apparence fragile.

- Tu vois Fabiola, moi j'espère que si, ou du moins pas quand je suis présente. signifia Lyssa.

Le groupe à présent constitué de quatorze personnes pénétra dans la grande salle et se séparèrent pour rejoindre la table correspondante à leur maison. Le dîner débuta, les plats furent servis et les verres remplis. A la table des professeurs, le redoutable professeur de potions était en conflit intérieur, quand une jeune femme lui demanda avec un léger accent slave :

- Il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse Séverus ?

- Effectivement Tatiana. répondit celui-ci. Il s'avère que je n'apprécie guère le jus de citrouille, et ses imbéciles d'elfes de maison m'en ont servis un verre plein.

- Oh ! Ce n'est que ça. constata t-elle. Faisons un échange, et prenez donc mon verre de bierre-au-beurre.

Le professeur de potions fit donc échange de son verre avec la jeune infirmière assistante. Et au moment de boire leur verre, dix-neuf élèves et une infirmière assistante disparurent dans un " crac " caractéristique au transplanage, pendant qu'un jeune homme brun pensait.

_ Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais au moins ils ne m'indisposeront plus  
_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Disclamer**____Persos pas à moi, mais depuis le temps que vous lisez des fanfics vous devriez le savoir :p_

_**Note**__**personnelle**__** 1 : **__J'essayerai de publier une fois par mois, c'est à dire tous les 17 de chaque mois._

_**Note**__**personnelle**__** 2 : **__Mon histoire traite des relations entre 2 hommes, donc __HOMOPHOBES __**DEHORS.**_

_**Note**__**personnelle**__** 3 : **__Dans mon histoire, __**Sirius**__ n'est __**pas mort**_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Couples**_ HP/DM ( c'est évidant puisque c'est mon couple préféré ), SB/RL et bien d'autres encore que vous

découvrirez au fil de l'histoire.

**( chapitre un peu " très beaucoup " court mais vous y retrouvez les persos de Rowling )**

_Bon ben bonne lecture..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"L'avenir réserve bien des surprises "

_CHAPITRE_ 1

Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentards et préfet-en-chef, faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en mettant

des retenues aux élèves debout après le couvre-feu, et ce soir, ils étaient nombreux. Il avait déjà croisé plusieurs couples

_ Bordel mais c'est la saison des amours ou quoi ?! _pensait-il, et leur niveau de points avait considérablement baissé,

et les heures de colle fusaient.

_ C'est Severus qui va être content. Ses chaudrons vont être récurés pendant un bon moment _

C'est sur cette pensée que le Serpentard blond retourna dans sa chambre personnelle de préfet pour s'endormir dans ses

draps en soie.

Au même moment dans la salle commune des Gryffondors :

Harry fait moi confiance, ce sort est sans danger.

- Je ne sais pas Sirius, elles font parties de moi.

- Il faut que tu évolue. Et puis, n'est-ce pas toi qui ne veut plus ressembler à ton père ?

- Il a raison Harry. dit Ron. Et ne t'inquiète pas, on demandera à Hermione de le faire.

- De toute façon, vous ne me lâcherez pas tant que je n'aurais pas flanché. dit Harry fataliste.

- YEAH ! A bas les vieilles binôcles. cria Sirius.

- Chuuuuuuut ! Tu veux que toute la tour rapplique. chuchota Harry.

- Sirius, il est tard. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier ainsi ?

- Rien du tout Rem', je parlais avec Harry et Ron.

- Oh ! Bonsoir les garçons. dit Rémus.

- Bonsoir Rémus. répondirent Harry et Ron.

- Il serait peut-être temps d'aller vous coucher. leur suggéra Rémus.

- Bon les garçons, à une prochaine fois. Bonne nuit. dit Sirius.

- Bonne nuit Sirius, bonne nuit Rémus.

- Bonne nuit vous deux. termina le lycanthrope.

La tête de Sirius disparut de la cheminée pour retrouver son corps resté à Square Grimmaurd devant celle de la cuisine.

- Il a grandi n'est-ce pas. dit Rémus en enlaçant Sirius et en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

- Oui et il ressemble de moins en moins à James. répondit Sirius.

- Et ça te dérange ? demanda Rémus.

Sirius resta silencieux quelques instants.

- Non, c'est mieux ainsi. Harry c'est Harry, et James c'était James. constata t-il

Puis Sirius se retourna, embrassa le loup-garou et monta se coucher en tenant son amant par la taille.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ne vous inquiétez pas les nouveaux persos arriveront dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Au mois prochain...**_


	3. Chapitre 2

** Je poste ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner de la longueur du chapitre précédent.**

** Donc bonne lecture et au mois prochain.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

** "****L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 3 :

_Puis celui-ci se retourna, embrassa le loup-garou et monta se coucher en tenant son_

_amant par la taille._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pendant ce temps chez les Gryffondors :

- Bon, et si nous suivions le conseil de Rémus et allions nous coucher. fit Ron en s'étirant.

- Il serait temps. remarqua une voix. D'autant plus que demain nous avons contrôle en

métamorphose.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Hermione entrer par le

tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? l'interrogea Ron.

- Je suis venue voir s'il n'y avait pas de couche-tard. répondit-elle.

- Ben, comme tu vois, il n'y a que Harry et moi. considéra t-il. Mais tu tombes bien,

on a besoin de tes excellentes capacités en sortilège.

- Et pourquoi faire ? questionna Hermione.

- Parceque Harry a décidé de se débarrasser de ses lunettes. lui répondit Ron tout

fière.

Le dit Harry qui était resté silencieux décida de se faire justice.

- Non Ron, toi et Sirius m'avez forcé à le faire !

- Le principal c'est que tes lunettes disparaissent. remarqua Ron.

- Et vous comptez sur moi pour accorder ta vie, Harry. avança la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr Mione, tu es la fille la plus intelligente et la plus douée que l'on connaisse.

constata le rouquin.

La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment du garçon et approuva :

- C'est d'accord. Mais c'est bien parceque c'est toi Harry.

- Merci Mione. répondit celui-ci.

Elle s'avança en face d'Harry qui lui donna ses lunettes.

-_" __Pangenêsis__ "._ fit elle en touchant les lunettes du bout de sa baguette où un boule

blanche apparut.

Elle la pointa en face des yeux d'Harry et dit :

-_" __Sociomorphêus__ "_. La boule blanche se divisa en deux, et les lueurs entrèrent doucement

dans les yeux d'Harry. Puis une fois absorbées, Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, fit

un grand sourire à Hermione et la serra dans ses bras.

- Mione t'es la meilleure. Merci, merci beaucoup.

- C'est normal Harry. dit-elle. Mais maintenant allez vous coucher.

- A vos ordres mon caporal. fit Harry.

Elle lui rendit ses lunettes ( en souvenir ) et se dirigea vers sa chambre personnelle.

- Allez, bonne nuit vous deux et à demain.

- Bonne nuit Mione. firent les garçons, et ils montèrent à leur dortoir se coucher.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Harry reçut pleins de compliments sur ses yeux maintenant sans

lunettes, de la part des trois maisons ( Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ), et des

commentaires acerbes de la part des Serpentards. Même si un certain blondinet

n'oserait avouer qu'il l'avait trouvé plutôt pas mal sans ses vieux culs de bouteilles.

Le soir au dîner, alors qu'ils allaient entamer le dessert, plusieurs " crac " se firent

entendre et de nouveaux visages apparurent aux différentes tables. Puis un

" BOUM " suivit, ainsi qu'un :

- AIE !!! Mes fesses. couiné par un James les quatre pattes en l'air à la table des

Gryffondors, tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

- Arrêtez de rire, ça fait vraiment mal !!! continua James en prenant la main qu'on

lui tendait et s'apprêtant à remercier son " bienfaiteur ".

- Merci papa...PAPA ?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que je suis pardonnée :p


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite comme promis.**

_**Bonne lecture !!!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**" ****L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 3

_**- **__Merci papa...PAPA ?!_

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle et le dit " papa " répondit :

- Quoi ?!

A ce moment là, on entendit une floppée d'injures à la table des Serpentards.

- Espèce de sale petit con prétentieux ! J'en étais sûre qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Si jamais je l'attrape, je l'éviscère et le met dans l'huile bouillante...

- JADE ! cria Lyssa.

Celle-ci se tût, mais une autre personne continua :

- Moi, je lui ferais bouffer son caleçon, et après c'est lui que je donnerais à bouffer aux dragons de papa.

- PRUNE ! Mais c'est pas vrai ma parole ! Au lieu de déblatérer des tortures, vous feriez mieux de vous taire avant de dire des anneries, de plus, tout le monde nous regarde !

Et effectivement, la Grande Salle silencieuse fixait ses étranges inconnus, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore prenne la parole :

- Miss, dit celui-ci en posant son regard bleu perçant sur Lyssa, pourriez-vous expliquer votre présence en ces lieux ?

Mais ce fut une voix au léger accent slave, située de l'autre côté de la table des professeurs, qui répondit :

- Je crois que nos boissons ont été trafiqué et nous avons attéri ici...mais je ne vois pas qui, et surtout l'intérêt de...

Mais elle fut coupée par Jade qui s'exclama :

- Moi je sais qui nous a envoyé ici. C'est cet imbécile de Nott !

Tout le monde sursauta et les visages se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentards et sur un en particulier.

- Pourquoi monsieur Nott aurait-il fait quelque chose de la sorte ? interrogea le directeur.

- Pas ce Nott là ! répondit Jade.

- Son fils ! rajouta Prune.

Sous l'effet de la nouvelle, la Grande Salle s'emplit d'exclamations de surprises.

- C'est impossible, monsieur Nott est bien trop jeune pour avoir un enfant. répliqua Snape. A moins que vous ne veniez du...

Le professeur de potions blêmit considérablement et secoua sa tête avant de rajouter :

- Impossible, tout bonnement impossible.

- Et pourtant professeur, remarqua Lyssa, nous sommes là. En chair et en os.

Les professeurs semblaient avoir compris, ainsi que certains élèves. Mais ce fut la phrase de Len qui finit par convaincre.

- Pourquoi ? Nom d'un hyppogryffe en rut, nous retrouvons nous dans le passé, lors de l'année scolaire de nos parents ?!

La Grande Salle ne fut plus qu'un brouhaha de voix, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ordonne le silence et prit la parole :

- En attendant de régler le problème, toute correspondance avec l'extérieur est annulée.

Plusieurs personnes protestèrent et Hermione demanda :

- Cela ne risque t-il pas de changer le futur ?

- Nous trouverons bien un moyen pour faire oublier la venue de ses jeunes personnes après leur départ. Sur ce, il fit un mouvement de baguette et les tables s'agrandirent, bienvenue jeunes gens dans le Poudlard de 1998.

De retour à la table des Gryffondors, et plus particulièrement vers nos voyageurs temporels.

- Il est cool comme directeur Dumby ! C'est pas comme la vieille chouette de McGo. fit remarquer Len.

- Maman ne veut pas que tu l'appelles comme ça et tu le sais Len ! le sermona son frère jumeau Matt.

Len s'apprêtait à répondre quand James les interrompit :

- Euh...les gars ? Nous avons un petit problème ! dit-il en montrant Harry du doigt qui le regardait d'un air perplexe.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi crevette ! Il vient d'apprendre que t'es son fils. Il va pas te serrer dans ses bras ! lui dit Fabiola amusée.

Si la table doutait encore de ce fait, maintenant il n'y avait plus aucun risque.

- Quoi ?! T'es le fils d'Harry ? demanda Ron. Mais comment...?

- Voyons papa, dit Len, tu sais quand deux personnes s'aiment ils...

- Je sais comment on fait les bébés, mais...attends deux secondes, tu viens de m'appeler comment ?

Len lui fit un sourire énigmatique pendant que le reste des " voyageurs " rigolaient.

- Au lieu de nous donner vos identités au compte goutte, vous pourriez vous présenter. remarqua Hermione.

_**à suivre...**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Voili, voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?!**_

_**La suite spécialement pour Noël si vous êtes sages :p**_

_**Comme je ne suis pas le père Noël, ni la mère Noël d'ailleurs XD au lieu de biscuits et de lait, je me contenterais d'une pitite review :p**_

_**Merci et à bientôt...**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**I wish you a merry christmas, I wish you a merry christmas...**_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël ou toute autre fête qu'elle soit ?_

Voilà la suite comme promis la dernière fois.

_**Bonne lecture**_ !!!

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**"****L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 4 :

_- Au lieu de nous donner vos identités au compte goutte, vous pourriez vous présenter. remarqua Hermione._

Tous les Gryffondors maintenant étaient attentifs. Puis Matt commença :

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, ça risque de changer le futur.

- Mais non frérot. Un sort de mémoire est le tour est joué. le rassura Len.

- Ouais, Dumby est très fort pour ça. rajouta James.

Matt les regarda et finit par céder.

- OK, souffla t-il, mais dans ce cas on présente tout le monde !

- Et tu veux faire comment ? demanda Fabiola. Un défilé devant la table des profs ?! Et puis surtout il y a Tatiana !!!

- Ecoutes Boly ( le surnom de la jeune fille ), Tatiana est une adulte responsable, donc je pense qu'elle s'en sortira. affirma Len. Mais je retiens ton idée de défilé, ça pourrait être cool !

- Un défilé ? Pourquoi faire ? demanda Lyssa qui s'était déplacée avec les trois autres ( Jade, Eros et Prune ), car elle se demandait qu'elles bêtises les Gryffondors risquaient

d'inventer !

Les Gryffondors chuchotaient et se demandaient ce que des Serpentards venaient faire là.

- C'est Boly qui propose cela pour faire les présentations. lui répondit James.

- C'était pour rire. remarqua Fabiola.

La table des Gryffondors détaillait les quatre arrivants jusqu'à ce que Seamus intervienne :

- Vous ne seriez pas de la famille des Malfoy par hasard ?

- Seamus ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont blondes qu'elles sont des Malfoy ! dit Lavande.

- Ouais ! C'est comme ci tout les roux étaient des Weasley ! remarqua Parvati.

- C'est le cas. répondit Len en souriant.

Toute la salle s'était figé jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un :

- Non ! Pas une invasion de belettes ! dit par un Draco Malfoy avec une grimace de dégoût.

Mais contrairement à Ron qui serrait les poings et Ginny qui regardait Malfoy avec THE regard qui tue, les autres " roux " éclatèrent de rire. Ce qui laissa tout le monde perplexe.

- Ben quoi ? rigola Len. Il dit ça, mais il est bien le parrain de Kiara !

En parlant il avait désigné une jeune fille rousse à la table des Serdaigles.

- QUOI ?! Moi le parrain d'une belette ? Jamais de la vie. cracha Draco.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Comme si un Weasley donnerait comme parrain un Malfoy à ses enfants ! répliqua Ginny.

Il y eut un échange de regards jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le professeur Snape s'évanouir.

Tout le monde sauf les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

- Ca suffit ! Taisez-vous ! ordonna Jade qui se dirigeait vers le professeur évanouit.

Le ton froid utilisé pour donner l'ordre calma les élèves qui regardaient la jeune fille tenter de ranimer Snape.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Ron. Elle est amoureuse ou quoi ?

- Ca ne va pas non ! C'est normale qu'elle s'inquiète, après tout, c'est son père ! répondit Lyssa en s'asseyant à côté de Fabiola.

- QUOI ?! fut le cri étranglé des Gryffondors.

- Sa fille ? Mais elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! considéra Ginny.

- Ouais, moi j'aurais dit la fille à Malfoy ! remarqua Seamus.

A cette remarque, le visage de Lyssa se fit plus dur et elle fusilla Seamus du regard.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? articula celui-ci.

- La prochaine fois l'irlandais, tu gardes tes remarques pour toi. siffla Lyssa.

Seamus ainsi que d'autres, frissonèrent de peur sous ce ton tranchant et se reculèrent.

- C'est bon, tu te crois où là ? Tu t'installes à notre table et tu menaces l'un des nôtres, ne crois pas qu'on va se laisser faire ! répliqua Dean Thomas.

Mais au moment où on allait lui répondre, Snape se réveilla.

- Enfin, vous nous avez fait peur Severus ! révéla Tatiana en l'aidant à se relever avec l'aide de Jade.

- Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. en déduisit-il en se rasseyant sur sa chaise le visage blême.

Jade regarda son père puis Tatiana et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi s'est-il évanoui ?

- Je crains que ma révélation l'ait quelque peu secoué. avoua la jeune slave.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ? l'interrogea Jade avec un petit ton dur dans la voix.

Toute la Grande Salle était maintenant suspendu aux lèvres de Tatiana et attendait avec impatience la réponse.

_**à suivre...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**And a happy new year !!!**_

J'espère que vous avez aimé ?!

En tout cas Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous !!!

La suite le 17 janvier.

à bientôt...


	6. Chapitre 5

_Voilà la suite comme promis._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

** " ****L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 5 :

_Toute la Grande Salle était maintenant suspendu aux lèvres de Tatiana et attendait avec impatience la réponse._

- Je lui ais seulement dit que c'était normal que miss Malfoy-Potter aille à la table des Gryffondors, puisque ces amis en faisaient partis.

A l'entente des noms des deux némésis de Poudlard ainsi accrochés, tout le monde avait sursauté et Draco et Harry avaient blêmit.

- Quoi ?! Tu t'appelles Malfoy-Potter ? avait demandé Dean.

- A moins que tes capacités auditives ne soient limitées par la présence d'une quelconque substance douteuse dans ton conduit auditif _**( 1 )**_ tu as très bien entendu. Elle a dit Malfoy comme dans Draco Malfoy et Potter comme dans Harry Potter.

- Pour des présentations, ça c'est des présentations ! rigola un roux qui venait d'arriver suivit de deux filles à la beauté magnétique.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Fabian. rétorqua Lyssa en se poussant pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

- Hum hum _( non ce n'est pas Ombrages :p )_. fit Dumbledore pour attirer l'attention de la salle. Suite à cette...surprenante révélation d'identité, je propose que nous continuons ainsi et que nos invités se présentent chacun leur tour. En commençant par les plus âgés.

- Oooh ! Je vais passer en dernière. bouda Molly-Ann.

Ses amis sourirent, ils savaient très bien que la petite rouquine n'était guère patiente.

La Grande Salle était silencieuse et observait le premier voyageur, en l'occurence Lyssa, se présenter. Les élèves purent ainsi observer la finesse des traits de son visage, indéniablement hérités des Malfoy, ainsi que la couleur des cheveux qu'elle avait en dégradaient jusqu'aux épaules, et ses beaux yeux vert où brillait une lueur de fierté.

- Lyssa Malfoy-Potter, 17 ans, préfète en chef de Serpentard. annonça t-elle.

Puis elle se rendit à sa table, attendant ses amis. Ce fut Jade qui se présenta. Elle avait les cheveux blonds platines coupés à la garçonne et des yeux d'un noir intense.

- Jade Snape, 17 ans, préfète de Serpentard.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de son amie, sous les visages figés de stupeur de la salle, et plus particulièrement d'un certain professeur de potions. Le choc fut moins rude pour les Gryffondors déjà au courant, et qui en profitaient pour se moquer des Serpentards _( No comment ! Ils ont oublié peut-être leur façon de réagir :p )_. Mais deux garçons récupérèrent leur attention. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux auburn, mais l'un en pics et avait les yeux bleus foncés, et l'autre en catogan avec les yeux marrons chocolats.

- Matt Weasley, 17 ans, préfet en chef de Gryffondor. annonça le garçon aux yeux bleu.

- Len Weasley, 17 ans, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et batteur de Gryffondor. se pâma l'autre sous les sifflets de ses amis.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table, quand un élève demanda :

- Un Weasley ? Mais lequel ?

Tout le monde attendait la réponse et Len leur apporta :

- Fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley.

A la table des Gryffondors, on pouvait voir les deux cités aussi rouge qu'une beuglante et il y avait même des échanges de gallions !!!

Les présentations continuèrent. Celles qui étonnèrent le plus, furent, Prune, 16 ans, Serpentarde et fille de Charlie et Pansy Weasley. Quand Pansy entendit cela, elle tourna de l'oeil et s'évanouit. Elle fut emmenée par Crabbe à l'infirmerie. Il y a eut aussi celle d'Eros, 15 ans, Serpentard et fils de Blaise et Luna Zabini. En entendant cela, Blaise ne fut pas loin de rejoindre son amie à l'infirmerie.

Puis se fut au tour de James de s'avancer.

- James Potter-Malfoy, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

Tout le monde le regarda s'assoir à côté des jumeaux. Draco était en train de se demander comment c'était possible qu'il ait eu des gosses avec Potter et surtout, pourquoi le garçon s'appellait Potter-Malfoy, alors que la fille c'était Malfoy-Potter ?! Autant d'interrogations qui défilèrent dans la tête du Serpentard blond pendant que les présentations finissaient.

**oooOOOoooOoooOOOoooOoooOOOoooOoooOOOoooOooo**

Les voyageurs involontaires mangeaient tranquillement, ignorant les regards qu'on leurs lançaient, jusqu'à ce qu'une discussion interpelle Lyssa.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être une mauvaise blague de Potter et compagnie ? demanda une fille blonde assez baraquée.

- Ca m'étonnerait, répondit Blaise, il y a trop de ressemblances.

- Mais enfin Blaise, dit Crabbe qui était revenu entre temps, Draco ne peut pas être avec Pottet, c'est...c'est...

- Impossible ? Infaisable ? Inimaginable ? proposa Blaise. Surtout avec ton père Draco.

Draco qui avait écouté ses amis parler de lui sans rien dire, regarda Blaise fixement quelques secondes, puis une expression d'horreur se plaça sur son visage habituellement de marbre.

- Si jamais père l'apprend, je suis mort, ou pire encore, déshérité.

Remarquant Lyssa qui les fixait, Draco lui demanda :

- Je ne suis pas déshérité ?

Mais ce ne fut pas Lyssa qui répondit mais Jade :

- Si tu veux tout savoir, attends la fin du repas, car on ne dira rien devant des oreilles indiscrètes.

* * *

_**( 1 )**_ _**Merci à Chachou et à Fab pour m'avoir aider à trouver cette phrase.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Pour le chapitre prochain, ça sera le 27 janvier. Je suis gentille n'est-ce pas :p**_

_**Une petite review en échange ? **_


	7. Présentation des personnages

_**Voici le compendium des présentations des voyageurs du futur.**_

* * *

- Lyssa **Malfoy-Potter** : 17 ans, préfète en chef de Serpentard.

Cheveux blonds platines dégradés jusqu'aux épaules, yeux vert.

- James **Potter-Malfoy** : 13 ans, Gryffondor.

Cheveux noirs corbeau en batailles, yeux bleu-gris.

- Matt **Weasley** : fils de Ron et d'Hermione. 17 ans, préfet en chef de Gryffondor.

Cheveux auburn en pics, yeux bleu fonçés.

- Len **Weasley** : ( jumeau de Matt ), fils de Ron et d'Hermione. 17 ans, capitaine et batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gyffondor.

Cheveux auburn en catogan, yeux marron-chocolats.

- Kiara **Weasley** : fille de Ron et d'Hermione. 13 ans, Serdaigle.

Cheveux roux jusqu'aux épaules, yeux bleu clair.

- Molly-Ann **Londubat** : fille de Neville et Ginny. 11 ans, Gryffondor.

Cheveux roux, courts, yeux marron, visage lunaire.

- Eros **Zabini** : fils de Blaise et Luna. 15 ans, Serpentard.

Cheveux noirs,courts, yeux globuleux noirs, peau caramel.

- Prune **Weasley** : fille de Charlie et Pansy. 16 ans, Serpentard.

Cheveux roux jusqu'aux épaules le plus souvent attachés en queue de cheval, yeux noirs.

- Olie **Weasley** : fille de Bill et Fleur. 17 ans, Poufsouffle.

Cheveux blonds vénitiens ( blonds-roux ) jusqu'aux côtes, yeux bleu limpide.

_Vélane_

- Océanne **Weasley** : ( jumelle de Olie ), fille de Bill et Fleur. 17 ans, Poufsouffle.

Cheveux blonds vénitiens ( blonds-roux ) jusqu'aux côtes, yeux bleu limpide.

_Vélane_

- Blue **Weasley** : fille de Bill et Fleur. 12 ans, Serdaigle.

Cheveux blonds ondulés jusqu'aux épaules, yeux bleu clair.

_Vélane_

- Fabiola **Weasley** : fille de Fred et Angelina. 16 ans, Gryffondor.

Cheveux noirs jusqu'aux genoux, attachés différemment selon son humeur, yeux bleu clair, peau chocolat au lait.

- Calvin **Weasley** : fils de Fred et Angelina. 11 ans, Gryffondor.

Cheveux noirs tressés, yeux bleu clair, peau fonçée.

- Clint **Weasley** : ( jumeau de Calvin ), fils de Fred et Angelina. 11 ans, Gryffondor.

Cheveux noirs tressés, yeux bleu clair, peau fonçée.

- Fabian **Weasley** : fils de Georges et Alicia. 16 ans, Poufsouffle.

Cheveux roux en catogan, yeux vert.

- Cerise **Weasley **: fille de Georges et Alicia. 11 ans, Gryffondor.

Cheveux roux mi-longs, yeux vert.

- Cérès **Weasley** : ( jumelle de Cerise ), fille de Georges et Alicia. 11 ans, Gryffondor.

Cheveux roux mi-longs, yeux vert.

- Jade **Snape** : fille de Severus et ???. 17 ans, préfète de Serpentard.

Cheveux blonds platines à la garçonne, yeux noirs d'encre.

- Nicola **Black-Lupin** : 16 ans, Gryffondor.

Cheveux noirs avec une frange à la Nicola Sirkis, yeux dorés.

_Il a les gènes des loups-garou mais sans la transformation mensuelle._

- Tatiana : fille de ??? et ???. 22 ans, infirmière assistante.

Cheveux bruns dégradés dans la nuque, yeux marron, visage aux traits doux.

_Qui va arriver à deviner qui sont les parents de cette mystérieuse Tatiana ?!_ _( Potty, Chachou et Mary je vous interdis de répondre à cette question !! )_

* * *

_ **Ceci n'est pas les familles au complet, mais seulement les enfants qui sont présents ( les frères et soeurs ne sont pas mis car ils apparaitront peut-être plus tard ).**_

_**J'ai donné des informations mineures qui n'auront aucune répercussions sur la suite de ma fic.**_

_**J'espère que cette présentation vous a aidé ?! Une autre présentation arrivera peut-être plus tard pour présenter les familles au grand complet.**_


	8. Chapitre 6

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la suite. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**"****L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 6 :

_- Si tu veux tout savoir, attends la fin du repas, car on ne dira rien devant des oreilles indiscrètes._

Draco regarda les deux jeunes filles chacune leur tour, et ne put nier les ressemblances entre elles deux. Bien que Lyssa ait les beaux yeux émeraudes de Potter.

_ Quoi ?! Je viens de penser que Potter avait de beaux yeux ? Il n'a pas des yeux très ordinaires je l'avoue, mais ce n'est pas pourtant qu'ils sont beaux ! Par contre les miens sont merveilleux, surtout l'hiver, car ils prennent... _

Laissons Draco à ses pensées narcissiques et retournons voir sa fille. Lyssa regardait Jade étonnée et celle-ci lui fit un micro sourire puis retourna manger.

_ Si elle veut tout leur expliquer, on y sera encore demain !!! C'est pas juste, je veux dormir ! Pour avoir un teint parfait, j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Sinon il ne sera pas aussi lumineux, aussi doux, aussi... _

Que voulez-vous, tel père, telle fille !

**oooOOOoooOoooOOOoooOoooOOOoooOoooOOOoooOoooOOOooo**

Les voyageurs à Gryffondor évitaient les élèves et une fois le repas finit, ils se firent interrompre par Lyssa qui leur donna rendez-vous dans vingt minutes ( pour laisser le temps aux deux Serpentards, à savoir Draco et Blaise, de ramener Pansy de l'infirmerie ) à la salle sur demande.

**Vingt minutes plus tard.**

La salle sur demande était remplie d'élèves assis sur des coussins moelleux ou des chaises, pour les vert et argent. On voyait bien la séparation entre les différentes maisons surtout entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. Les anciens se fixaient tandis que les nouveaux discutaient à voix basse. Puis Len se redressa, embrassa " l'assemblée " du regard et stoppa sur des personnes.

- Que faites vous là ? demanda t-il en s'adressant à Seamus et à Dean.

- On est les accompagnateurs. dit Dean en fixant Len dans les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues ici. intervenu Lyssa en se plaçant à côté de Len. C'est une réunion de famille.

- Et vous ne faites pas partie de la famille ! rajouta Prune.

Les anciens sursautèrent au nom donné par les filles. Matt et Fabiola devant la porte ouverte, leurs firent signe sortir.

- Bien. se résigna Seamus en entraînant Dean à sa suite.

Une fois la porte close et les intrus dehors, Matt et Fabiola retournèrent sur leur coussin. Le silence prit alors place mais fut vite cassé par Hermione qui demanda :

- Bon et maintenant vous avez l'intention de nous expliquer ?

Les voyageurs se regardèrent et Jade répondit :

- Non ! Mais on répondra à vos questions.

- A toutes vos questions. précisa Len.

Les anciens étaient en train de réfléchir quand Hermione leva la main.

- On n'est pas en classe, maman ! rigola Len, alors qu'Hermione rougissait.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent, mais Hermione n'en tint pas compte et posa sa question :

- Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

Le silence était de retour et Jade répondit :

- C'est Dorian Nott, le fils du mangemort Théodore Nott qui s'est débrouillé, je ne sais pas comment, pour nous envoyer ici. Je ne pense pas que c'est l'effet que ça devait avoir. Sa potion a dû réagir avec le jus de citrouille.

- Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à vous ? demanda Ron, pour une fois intéressé par autre chose que le Quidditch ou son estomac. _( ouh ! Je suis missante :p )_

- Parce que son père est à Azkaban et il ne supporte pas ça. Donc il veut se venger. expliqua Matt.

- Mais pourquoi de vous ? interrogea Ginny.

- Parce que se sont nos parents qui ont arrêté le groupe de mangemorts où il se trouvait. répondit Eros.

Les yeux des anciens étaient maintenant tous fixés sur Eros, et Harry posa la question qui le démangeait depuis son arrivé dans la salle sur demande :

-Ce qui voudrait dire que Voldemort ( frisson chez les anciens ) a été tué ?

Lyssa et James regardaient Harry avec un petit sourire et dans leurs yeux brillaient de la fierté.

- Mais pour l'instant, Voldy n'est pas la priorité, si ? Non ! Donc, si vous voulait savoir des choses sur la vie privée de vos vous plus tard, c'est le moment ! s'exclama Nicola, avec limite un sourire lubrique en regardant alternativement Harry et Draco.

- Nico ! s'indigna Kiara.

- Quoi ! Vous avez peur qu'ils vous demandent la fréquence de b...

La fin de sa phrase fut coupé par la main d'un James, rouge pivoine, qui regardait Lyssa qui avait un léger hâle rose sur les joues.

- Ne leur donne pas des idées. souffla James.

Les voyageurs éclatèrent de rire et Ron demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle avec cette question ?

Le rire des nouveaux venus doubla d'intensité et Len entre deux souffles répondit :

- C'est parce qu'il y en a, se sont de vrais lapins !

Et alors que leurs amis-qui-ne-le-seraient-plus-pour-longtemps-s'ils-continuaient-de-se-marrer-comme-des-balaines riaient, James et Lyssa étaient de plus en plus rouge. Hermione avec son super cerveau comprit vite et elle était devenue aussi rouge que James et Lyssa, bien qu'elle tressautait de rire de temps à autre. Blaise, ce ne fut pas pareil, quand il comprit, il partit suivre les autres dans leur rire. Draco, lui ne le voyait pas de cet oeil et haussa la voix.

- Bien que je sois flatté que vous reconnaissiez mes performances au lit, je vous demanderais d'arrêter de rire _immédiatement_.

Le ton employé eut l'effet désiré, car les rires se calmèrent peu à peu.

Harry, après la phrase de Draco, ayant compris pourquoi tout le monde riait _( un peu long à la détente, non :p )_, avait rejoint ses futurs enfants dans le concours des tomates les plus mures.

* * *

_Un chapitre que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement, mais bon..._

_La suite le 7 février !_

_Bizzz_


	9. Chapitre 7

_La suite comme promis._

**Note personnelle : Je ne pourrais pas poster le 17 car je serais en voyage scolaire en Italie, donc la suite que vous attendrez tous avec impatience, j'en suis sure :p, sera postée le 27 février. **

_Merci de me lire et bonne lecture._

* * *

**" L'avenir réserve bien des surprises "**

_Chapitre 7 :  
_

_Harry, après la phrase de Draco, ayant compris pourquoi tout le monde riait ( __un peu long à la détente, non :p )_, _avait rejoint ses futurs enfants dans le concours des tomates les plus mures._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

James et Lyssa fusillaient Nicola du regard et James répliqua :

- Tu peux parler toi !

Puis il se tourna vers Len :

- Les nôtres sont peut-être des lapins, il reporta son regard sur Nicola, mais les tiens sont de vraies bêtes en chaleur !

Nicola rougit furieusement, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se retourna en boudant. Fabiola, voyant son petit ami gêné, s'approcha et tout en le serrant contre elle dit :

- Ne les écoutes pas. Ils sont jaloux car ils savent la chance que j'ai de t'avoir à mes côtés. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, avec tes parents souvent occupés, on aura plus de temps pour nous.

Nicola fit face à sa petite amie et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Si on ne les sépare pas tout de suite, on va avoir le droit à la parade nuptiale. se moqua Fabian, ce qui provoqua les éclats de rire de ses amis.

Se séparant de Nicola, Fabiola lui tira la langue en toute maturité.

Du côté des anciens, Harry se remettait lentement du choc que le fils de Sirius et Remus avait provoqué en lui, quand il sentit une légère pression sur son bras. Il se retourna pour découvrir Luna qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleu. Celle-ci lui dit :

- Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'on peut penser d'eux.

Elle porta son regard en direction des trois Serpentards. Harry suivit son regard et vit Malfoy qui paraissait assez énervé, engueuler Zabini, celui-ci d'ailleurs semblait se moquer totalement de ce que son ami pouvait lui dire. Il était adossé au mur et faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Parkinson, à côté d'eux, était assise à califourchon sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur le dossier et observait avec intérêt celle qui s'était présentée comme sa fille.

- Mais il ne font rien pour qu'on puisse penser le contraire ! lui fit remarquer Harry en tournant son regard vers la jeune fille. Aujourd'hui, celle-ci portait des boucles d'oreilles en formes de nénuphars et son éternel collier de bouchons de bière-au-beurre. Luna sourit et dit sans détacher ses yeux des Serpentards :

- C'est à nous de tout faire pour percer leur bouclier et arriver à pénétrer leur défense.

Harry sursauta et la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la dernière once de lucidité qu'il lui restait.

- Tu veux dire que ça ne te dérange pas de faire ta vie avec Zabini ?!

Luna se tourna, cette fois, vers Harry et lui parla tellement bas qu'il eut peine à tout entendre :

- Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé.

Puis la jeune fille blonde retourna se placer aux côtés de Ginny et Neville qui discutaient avec leur fille Molly-Ann. En effet c'est deux là ne semblait avoir aucun problème dans le fait de finir ensemble.

Les paroles de Luna tournaient en boucle dans la tête d'Harry et celui-ci ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. Il pensait justement que plus Malfoy serait loin de lui, mieux se serait. Il décida donc de placer cette remarque sur la douce folie de la jeune fille.

- Eh ! Mec !

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

- On t'as vu parler avec loufoca. lui dit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Ron, arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça ! le sermonna Hermione. Ce que Ron veut dire, c'est que après que Luna t'es laissé, tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées.

Harry leur sourit et se dit que décidément ses deux là sont fait pour aller ensemble, ils se complètent parfaitement. Hermione sera là pour faire bosser Ron, et celui-ci sera capable de dérider leur petit rat de bibliothèque.

- Harry, ouhouh ! A quoi penses tu ? demanda Hermione le tirant de ses pensées en agitant une main devant ses yeux.

- Je me disais juste à quel point vous allez bien ensemble.

Sa réponse arracha à ses deux amis un rougissement digne du livre des records et celui-ci éclata de rire s'attirant du coup tout les regards de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Len en se plaçant aux côtés de ses futurs parents toujours rougissant.

Presque toute la salle était silencieuse et les regardait. Se fut autour d'Harry de rougir. Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche quand un cri provenant de l'endroit où Ginny, Neville et Luna se trouvaient, retentit. C'était Ginny qui avait crié, elle était devenue blanche et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers elle. Celle-ci se tenait dans les bras de Neville et sanglotait pendant que Luna lui frottait le dos.

- Gin' qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron inquiet.

Quand Ginny entendit la voix de Ron, elle quitta les bras de Neville pour se réfugier dans ceux de son frère en pleurant.

- Ro...Ron c'es...c'est aff...affreux. renifla t-elle.

Hermione lui caressa le dos et lui demanda de s'expliquer. Les voyageurs contemplaient la scène avec un regard triste. Ils avaient compris pourquoi Ginny pleurait quand ils avaient vu les larmes sur les joues de Molly-Ann, qui d'ailleurs était à présent en train de se faire réconforter par Prune qui avait elle aussi les yeux qui brillaient.

- C'est Cha...Charlie, i...il est d...dans le co...coma. sanglota t-elle.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe. Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en étouffant un sanglot, le visage d'Harry se peignit de tristesse et Ron resserra son étreinte sur sa soeur. Pansy sursauta et tourna son regard vers Prune qui avait laissé couler ses larmes en serrant plus fortement sa petite cousine. Cette vision lui fendit le coeur, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa fille, et sous les regards étonnés de la salle, la prit dans ses bras. Prune, sentant la douce chaleur de l'étreinte de celle qui sera sa mère, laissa échapper sa tristesse et pleura, pleura de tout son saoul.

Les Gryffondors regardaient cette scène totalement ébahis et Harry se souvint de la phrase que Luna lui avait dit.

_**" Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'on peut penser d'eux."**_

* * *

_**à suivre le 27 février...**_

_**Une toute pitite rikiki review ?...merci d'avance.**_

_**Bizzz**_


	10. Chapitre 8

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Voilà la suite comme promis ! Par contre, je suis désolé pour mon retard mais mon Internet bug et ça me rend chèvre :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**"****L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

_Chapitre 8_

_**Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'on peut penser d'eux. **_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La nouvelle du coma de Charlie avait jeté un froid sur la salle. Il régnait un silence de mort dont seul les sanglots de Ginny et de Prune étaient perceptibles. Puis James intervena et dit :

- Oncle Charlie est fort, il s'en sortira !

- James a raison ! ajouta Kiara. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est dresseur de dragons.

- C'est sûr qu'à côté de tante Pansy, les dragons c'est de la gnognotte ! rigola Len, ce qui finit par détendre inconsidérablement l'atmosphère.

- Moi je crois plutôt que face à ta mère, la mienne c'est un chaton ! répliqua Prune qui cette fois là déclencha l'hilarité des voyageurs mais aussi celle des anciens.

Hermione n'apprécia pas qu'on se moque d'elle et le fit savoir :

- Ah ah ah très drôle, puisque c'est comme ça vous ne recopirez pas mon devoir de potion vous deux.

Les deux désignés s'arrêtèrent net de rire et Ron s'écria :

- Quoi ?! Tu peux pas nous faire ça ! C'est pour Jeudi, on aura jamais le temps de le finir.

- Il fallait y penser à deux fois avant de vous moquer de moi ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Mione allait quoi ! C'est pour dans deux jours. supplia Harry.

- J'ai dit non ! Je ne plierais pas cette fois.

- Un vrai dragon. chuchota Prune à sa mère, ce qui provoqua un sourire chez celle-ci.

Tout le monde regardait Ron et Harry supplier Hermione de leur laisser le droit de copier, ce qui amena une remarque chez Jade :

- Mon père et Draco avaient raison alors !

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Jade et Draco l'interrogea :

- Comme toujours ! Mais pourquoi cette fois j'ai eu...ou je vais avoir raison ?

- Vous disiez que mon père et oncle Ron étaient incapables de faire un devoir de potion sans l'aide de tante Hermione. révéla Lyssa.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. se révolta Harry. C'est juste qu'on a pas le temps de le faire.

- Et pas l'envie ? rajouta Lyssa malicieusement, ce qui fit rougir Harry qui se rappela que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait dit à ses camarades de chambre quand il l'avait questionné dessus alors qu'il était justement en train de recopier un devoir d'Hermione.

- Par contre pour autre chose, c'est pas l'envie qui manque ! marmona James mais pas assez bas car il fut entendu de tout le monde.

Cette réplique ramena Draco à la réalité et du pourquoi il était là, et il demanda :

- Vous aviez bien dit que vous répondriez à toutes nos questions ?

Hochement de tête dans l'assistance et regard anxieux chez certain.

- Voilà, je veux savoir où je vis et si jamais il s'est passé quelque chose avec la fortune Malfoy.

Soupir d'agacement chez les anciens Gryffondors même si Harry était plutôt curieux lui aussi. Après tout, il était avec Malfoy, donc il voulait savoir où ils vivaient.

- En gros tu veux savoir si tu as été déshérité ! précisa Eros.

- Et c'est le cas ? s'impatienta Draco, plutôt inquiet de la réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver mais de façon assez inattendu.

- Crois moi, il n'a pas eu le temps pour ça ! cracha Lyssa, s'attirant les regards étonnés des anciens. Jade posa une main sur son bras et le lui pressa doucement.

- Ce qu'elle essaye de te dire, c'est qu'il est mort avant de savoir que tu sortais avec l'ennemi de son maître. avoua Jade avec une voix indifférente.

L'indifférence du ton de la jeune fille amena Hermione à s'interroger. Car il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave si elle devait cacher ses émotions pour en parler. Quelque chose ayant un rapport avec le fait que la fille Snape ressemblait étrangement aux Malfoy, comme l'avait fait remarquer Seamus. Ce qui d'ailleurs lui avait valu la colère de Lyssa. Peut-être que Jade était de la famille des Malfoy ?

- Mort ?! s'étonna Draco. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais aimé son père, cet être froid et indifférent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savoir comment et pourquoi.

- Oui ! Il croupit en enfer, là où est sa place. Car les gens comme lui ne mérite que ça. s'invectiva Lyssa.

Et là, Hermione comprit ce qui s'était passé quand elle apperçut Jade hocher de la tête imperceptiblement.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria t-elle. Il n'a pas pu faire ça. C'est vraiment trop horrible.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et Lyssa acquiesa :

- Tu es trop intelligente pour ton bien tante Mione.

Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Granger avait-elle réagit comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait échappé que elle avait compris ? Il regarda Granger qui avait une expression d'horreur sur le visage, puis les deux jeunes filles qu'il pourrait croire soeur si il ne savait pas que Jade était la fille de Snape...la fille de Snape qui ressemblait à une Malfoy ! Et là, ce fut autour de Draco de comprendre la situation.

Tout le monde pouvait voir son beau visage transformé par une expression de pur horreur et il quitta la pièce.

- DRACO ! cria Blaise en le suivant.

Pansy se détacha de sa fille et les suivit en saluant la salle.

- Il faut le rattraper ! s'exclama Hermione. Ou il risque de faire une grosse erreur.

Jade refusa et dit :

- Blaise et Pansy sont avec lui, et il doit être trop choqué pour faire quoique se soit.

Hermione voulut protester mais une voix l'interrompit.

- C'est donc là que vous étiez ? Je viens de voir passer monsieur Malfoy qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Que s'est-il passé ?

Tatiana pénétra dans la salle et se plaça devant Lyssa.

- Rien du tout Miss, on s'apprêtait à rejoindre nos dortoirs. mentit Matt en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Oui c'est ça. acquiesèrent les élèves en faisant de même.

Tatiana les regarda partir suspicieusement, puis quitta la pièce à son tour.

- On se voit demain. salua Lyssa en s'adressant aux Gryffondors.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Les élèves se séparèrent et rejoingnirent leur dortoir dans le plus grand silence, chacun pensant aux révélations de la soirée.

**à suivre...**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ???**

**La suite le 7 mars.**

**Bizzz**


	11. Chapitre 9

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voilà la suite comme promis :p **

**_Bonne lecture_  
**

* * *

**"****L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 9 :

Harry et les autres Gryffondors furent assaillis par une foule quand ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune. Ne prétant pas attention aux multiples questions que les autres élèves leurs posèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Seamus et Dean étaient installés sur le lit du dernier et faisaient une bataille explosive. Quand ils entendirent la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir, ils cessèrent leur activité et regardèrent leurs amis et les enfants de leurs amis pénétrer dans la pièce. Les arrivants prirent place sur les lits, sauf Hermione qui était partie directement dans la salle de bain, suivie de Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle là ? demanda Dean.

- On aimerait bien nous même le savoir ! dit Ron en regardant les voyageurs.

- Comment ça ? Vous ne savez pas ce qui lui arrive ? Mais vous étiez pourtant avec elle ! s'étonna Seamus en s'asseyant de façon à faire face à ses amis.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Hermione et Ginny apparurent. Cette dernière soutenait Hermione et la mena sur le lit à côté de Ron. Le rouquin, voyant la pâleur de son amie, lui frotta le dos et lui demanda :

- Ca va mieux ?

Hermione secoua la tête mais répondit d'une toute petite voix :

- De toute façon, comme Jade l'a dit toute à l'heure, je ne peux rien y faire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de te mettre dans cet état pour Malfoy aussi ! s'exclama Ron une once de colère dans la voix.

- Moins fort Ron ! le réprimanda Ginny assise aux côtés de son amie. Hermione n'est pas le genre de personne à se sentir mal si il n'y pas de " bonne " raison pour ça.

- C'est bien ce que j'aimerais savoir. dit Harry. La raison pour laquelle Malfoy s'est brusquement enfui et pour que Mione tu sois dans cet état.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle fixait Harry puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers les voyageurs qui étaient assis sur les lits de Matt et Len ou de Neville. Ceux-ci la regardaient avec inquiétude, se demandant si elle allait dire quelque chose. Hermione reporta son regard sur Harry et dit :

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas à moi de dévoiler ce genre de chose.

- Quel genre de chose ? demanda Ron. Le genre de chose qui fait que tu t'inquiète pour la fouine !

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle remarqua cette lueur dans les yeux de Ron qu'elle voyait souvent avant et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à déchiffrer jusqu'à maintenant. C'était de la jalousie !

- Tu es jaloux. dit-elle avec attendrissement.

Ron rougit et s'écria :

- N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je serais jaloux ?!

- Peut-être parce que tu crois qu'Hermione est attiré par Draco ? proposa innocemment Fabiola.

Ce qui provoqua des grimaces de dégoûts chez Matt, Len et James.

A cette réplique, Harry sentit un étrange sentiment s'emparer de lui. _" Et si c'était vrai ? " _Il secoua sa tête et se dit que c'était faux puisque de toute façon, c'était lui qui finirait avec le blond. Harry écarquilla les yeux et se dit qu'il avait vraiment perdu l'esprit si il venait à penser ça comme si c'était normal. Il retourna à la conversation et remarqua que Ron était tout rouge.

- Tu crois vraiment que je puisse aimer Malfoy ? lui demanda Hermione.

Ron baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Hermione le regarda fixement, puis se leva en lui tendant sa main.

- Viens. lui dit-elle.

- Où ça ? l'interrogea Ron en prenant la main de la fille qui lui avait pris son coeur.

- Tu verras. répondit-elle seulement.

Elle l'emmena hors du dortoir sans prêter attention aux regards des autres qui les fixaient amusés.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru assister à la mise en couple de mes parents. ria Len.

- Comme quoi ! dit Matt en souriant aussi.

- Et d'un deuxième couple de fabriqué grâce à nous. remarqua Nicola en jetant un regard à Neville et Ginny qui les fit rougir.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à caser oncle Ry ! dit Fabiola toute contente.

Harry rougit et James haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Harry se dit qu'il ressemblait vraiment à Malfoy à ce moment là ce qui le fit rougir deux fois plus.

- Arrête de faire ça James. protesta Len. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à ton père.

Les voyageurs éclatèrent de rire et ce fut dans cette bonne ambiance que Ron et Hermione les decouvrit quand ils furent de retour main dans la main dans le dortoir.

- Ca y est enfin vous deux ! s'exclama Ginny en souriant.

Les deux concernés rougirent de concert et s'assirent sur le lit de Ron, à côté de Ginny.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Ron en regardant les voyageurs reprendrent leur souffle.

- La bizarrerie génitale ! répondit Ginny en souriant.

- Hein ?! fut la réponse très constructive de Ron qui se tourna vers Hermione. Mais celle-ci haussa simplement les épaules.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre papa. dit Matt. C'est encore Len qui a peur d'oncle Draco.

- Même pas vrai ! s'écria Len outré. Qui est-ce qui se cachait dans les jambes de maman quand on allait au Manoir quand on avait cinq ans ?

Matt rougit et répondit :

- Comme tu l'as dit toi même, j'avais cinq ans !

Harry regardait cette altercation avec amusement et se rappellant de ce que venait de dire Len, il demanda :

- On vit au Manoir ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et James répondit :

- Oui et non.

- Comment ça ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comme on a une maison du côté moldu, révéla James, on alterne entre les deux.

- Moldu ?! s'exclama Ron. Malfoy vit dans une maison moldue ?!

- Ca étonne peut-être à cette époque, mais chez nous père est très renommé chez les moldus. avoua le jeune brun avec fierté.

- Renommé ?! s'écria une bonne partie des anciens.

- Oncle Draco est avocat. précisa Matt.

- Et c'est pas le plus mauvais ! dit Len.

- C'est le meilleur, oui ! rajouta James en bombant le torse fièrement.

Voyant que les anciens n'avaient pas l'air de saisir pourquoi tout le monde semblait fier de Draco, une âme charitable intervena :

- Draco est reconnu dans les deux mondes comme étant le plus jeune avocat de l'Histoire à avoir mis en prison un bon nombre de criminels. récita Fabiola. Et tout ça en ne travaillant qu'à mi-temps.

Hermione sursauta et regarda Fabiola avec les yeux grands ouverts. Harry sentit une once de fierté lui traverser le corps à l'idée que tout le monde semblait fier de son futur époux...et fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser ça comme si c'était NORMAL ! Il ne voulait pas être avec Malfoy, même si il était sexy et...STOP ! Harry se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demandèrent un choeur de voix.

Harry, la main sur la poignée, se retourna et dit :

- Il faut que je mette mes idées en place.

Ron s'apprêtait à parler, mais Harry le coupa :

- Seul ! fit-il en quittant la pièce.

Un silence s'installa durant quelques minutes où tout le monde se regardait. Puis il fut brisé par Hermione qui se leva et dit :

- Bon, je vais me coucher. elle embrassa Ron et rajouta à l'adresse des filles du dortoir. Vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et la suivirent hors du dortoir, pendant que les garçons se préparaient pour aller se coucher, mais sûrement pas pour dormir !

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait quitté la tour des Gryffondors et déambulait dans le château. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que quelque chose, ou plutôt que quelqu'un, lui fonçait droit dessus.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ???**

**La suite le 17 mars !**

**Bizzz **


	12. Chapitre 10

Voil� la suite où l'on en apprend plus sur l'ascendance de Jade !

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**"****L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 10 : 

Draco courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, toute dignité envolée. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était vrai, son père ne pouvait pas avoir fait CA. Il entendit Blaise et Pansy l'appeler, mais il ne voulait pas leur répondre. Il arriva en vue de la salle commune des Serpentards et y pénétra en replaçant son masque de froideur. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, un sortilège lui passa au dessus de la tête et il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de le faire. Il se retourna pour voir Blaise avec sa baguette en main qui s'avançait vers lui, suivit de Pansy. 

- Zabini, enlève ce sort ! ordonna Draco très énervé.

- Nan ! Tu vas venir avec nous dans le dortoir et te calmer. dit Blaise en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Je suis calme. répondit Draco la mâchoire crispée.

Les Serpentards présents dans la salle commune regardaient la scène avec intérêt et surtout, sur leur garde, prêt � partir � tout moment. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir le grand Draco Malfoy autant � bout de nerfs qu'il pourrait se mettre � crier sur ses meilleurs amis.

L'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur les voyageurs qui se placèrent aux côtés de Blaise et Pansy. Lyssa, passablement inquiète sur ce qui pourrait se dérouler si jamais son père ne se calmer pas, proposa : 

- Et si on allait discuter de tout ça dans un endroit...disons plus approprié ?

- Le seul endroit où je veux être, dit Draco, c'est dans ma chambre.

- Pour que tu te bourres la gueule comme � chaque fois ? demanda Lyssa irritée.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma préférant ne rien dire qui risquerait de lui portait préjudice. Blaise, voyant le bon moment, dit : 

- On a qu'� aller dans mon dortoir. On y sera tranquille pour parler.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, sauf Draco qui se fit entrainer, contre son gré, par sa fille en haut.

Une fois tout le monde installé confortablement et après avoir viré Crabbe et Goyle du dortoir, Blaise prit la parole : 

- Maintenant, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui t'as pris de te donner en spectacle devant les Gryffi ?

- Tu oublie maman ! fit remarquer Eros, mais Blaise l'ignora, fixant toujours Draco qui gardait la bouche hermétiquement close.

- Dray, on voudrait savoir nous aussi. dit Pansy, assise � côté de sa fille.

Les voyageurs les regardaient parlementer avec Draco pour essayer de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec celui-ci ; puis Jade en eut marre, et avant que quiconque n'est pu l'en empêcher, elle commença � parler et avoua la triste histoire de son père : 

- Ce fut après que Voldemort est été détruit...

- Par Potter si j'ai bien compris ce qui c'est passé toute � l'heure dans la salle ! l'interrompit Blaise.�

- Tais-toi si tu veux savoir la suite. le sermonna Pansy en lui lançant un regard noir.

Blaise s'enfonça dans les coussins de son lit et s'installa pour écouter la suite.

Jade reprit son récit : 

- Le monde magique vivait enfin la paix qu'il avait mérité ; tout le monde était heureux, tout le monde sauf les mangemorts en fuite qui s'étaient jurés de se venger de la mort de leur maître. Il voulurent commencer par faire payer la trahison de mon père, ils échafaudèrent alors un plan des plus diaboliques qui consistait � le faire souffrir aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Pour cela, ils envoyèrent un mangemort sans pitié qui connaissait mon père. Ce mangemort le séquestra durant la moitié d'une année et lui faisait subir des tortures affreuses.

Jade s'arrêta quelques instants, les yeux brillants, et reprit après une légère pression du bras de la part de Lyssa pour l'encourager.

- Après des mois de violences, ce mangemort décida de changer ses plans et fit la plus horrible des choses que l'on peut faire � une personne...il...il

Jade ne put terminer sa phrase tellement les sanglots lui enserraient la gorge. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Lyssa qui la serra en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Les mots étaient inutiles. Tout le monde avait compris ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

La chambre était calme. On entendait seulement les sanglots silencieux de Pansy et Prune pleurant dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Blaise avait lui aussi les yeux qui brillaient et retenait � grande peine les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir � un moment ou � un autre.

Draco avait toujours son masque de froideur, mais on pouvait deviner rien qu'en regardant ses yeux comment il se sentait. Un feu brûlait en lui, non pas un feu comme il aurait préféré, comme � chaque fois qu'il se réveillait le matin après une nuit agitée et des rêves assez...chauds qui concernait une certaine personne, et dont il se forçait � oublier le contenu dès que des bribes lui revenaient ; mais un feu ardent, vif, qui vous ronge jusqu'au plus profond de vôtre âme, un de ceux que vous ne pouvait pas ignorer. Le feu de la colère qui entoure les braises de l'impuissance et du malaise. Car Draco savait comment était son père, seulement il se forçait � se forger une image fausse, une image qui lui permettait d'avoir le père qu'il aurait voulu. Mais voil�, il fallait bien qu'un jour où l'autre cette image s'efface ; il aurait juste pensé que se serait Potter qui aurait tenu la gomme de la vérité.

S'en fut trop pour Draco. Celui-ci se précipita dehors avant que qui compte n'est pu le retenir, de toute façon, personne n'aurait pensé � le faire. Ils se doutaient bien de comment devait se sentir le blond. Casser l'image de quelqu'un que l'on portait sur un piédestal n'était pas tout les jours facile.

- Il ne risque pas de faire une connerie ? interrogea Blaise le regard inquiet porté sur la porte.

- Non, il va seulement aller s'éclaircir les idées en haut de la tour d'astronomie comme sa chambre est toujours bloquée. expliqua Lyssa en frottant le dos de Jade.

Blaise hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris et tourna son regard vers son fils, Eros. Celui-ci redressa la tête et les deux Zabini se fixèrent quelques instants avant qu'Eros ne propose : 

- Tu fais une partie d'échec avec moi ?

Blaise acquiesça en se disant que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu'il pourrait oublier quelque temps les révélations de Jade.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent pour jouer, pendant que les filles les regardaient au calme.

Durant ce temps, Draco courrait dans les couloirs. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de se faire prendre ou pas, puisqu'il était préfet.

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et il laissa tomber son masque complètement.

Il n'y avait personne pour le voir, et ses larmes coulèrent librement.

Des perles de diamants traçant deux sillons sur ses joues opales. 

Des rivières l'aveuglant, si bien qu'il ne fit pas attention où il allait.

Et au travers d'un couloir il percuta une personne. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux � terre. Mais l'autre fut bien plus rapide � se relever et quand il s'adressa � lui, Draco n'eut pas le temps de cacher l'eau qui fuyait de ses yeux argent : 

- Malfoy ! dit la voix qui fit se glacer le sang du blond.

Draco ne répondit pas.

- Malfoy, est-ce que ça va ? la voix s'était faite plus douce et Draco releva la tête pour rencontrer deux émeraudes brillantes.

**� suivre...**

* * *

�**J'espère que ça vous � aider � comprendre d'où venait Jade ? Contrairement aux apparences, Lucius est un de mes personnages préférés :p en gros, il obtient la même place dans mon coeur que Severus :p d'ailleurs, mes amies se demandent bien pourquoi XDXDXD**

**La suite le 27 mars ( jour de l'anniversaire de James Potter, de ma maman et des amies � moi qui sont jumelle :p...pourquoi j'écris ça moi ! oO XDXDXD )**

**Bizzz�**


	13. Chapitre 11

**Voilà la suite comme promis :p**

**Bonne lecture…**

* * *

**L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**

Chapitre 11 :

Après avoir été percuté, Harry se retrouva à terre. Mais avec ses réflexes de défense, il se releva vite et regarda qui l'avait bousculé.

- Malfoy ?! s'étonna t-il en regardant le blond toujours à terre.

Voyant que celui-ci ne répondait pas, Harry se déplaça un peu et aperçut des larmes sur le visage de sa némésis.

- Malfoy, est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il doucement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour le Serpentard.

Celui-ci releva la tête et plongea ses orbes argentées mouillées dans celles émeraudes brillantes du survivant.

Ce que vit Harry dans les yeux de son ennemi ne lui plû pas du tout.

De la honte de s'être fait prendre en état de faiblesse par son ennemi, de la tristesse et du malaise, Harry ne su deviner pourquoi, et enfin, de la colère, sûrement le sentiment le plus présent dans le regard. Ce fut donc ce dernier qui prit le dessus et Malfoy se releva en lui criant dessus :

- DEGAGE POTTER ! T'ES TOUJOURS LA QUAND IL FAUT PAS ! MAINTENANT TU PEUX ALLER RACONTER À TES AMIS QUE TU AS VU DRACO MALFOY EN TRAIN DE PLEURER. DE TOUTE FACON VOUS DEVEZ BIEN VOUS MARREZ A L'HEURE ACTUELLE APRES CE QUE GRANGER A DU VOUS RACONTER. DE TOUTE FACON JE M'EN FOUS ROYALEMENT, vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, moi je ne suis pas comme lui ! NAN JE NE SUIS PAS COMME LUI ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE COMME LUI ! Je ne suis pas comme lui...pas comme lui...pas comme lui...

Les cris de Draco se firent hystériques vers la fin et il répétait dans une litanie des : " pas comme lui " et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Harry le regardait complètement perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait au d'habitude si calme et si sûr de lui Draco Malfoy. Il décida de l'interrompre et il demanda :

- Pas comme qui ?

Draco stoppa et regarda Potter comme si il venait tout juste de le remarquer. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient et essaya de replacer son masque mais l'effet n'était pas le même, surtout avec ses yeux rouge.

- Ne te fiches pas de moi Potter ! lui dit-il de sa voix froide et blessante. Granger a sûrement du tout vous dire et tu es venu ici exprès pour te foutre de ma gueule ! Mais je n'en ais rien à foutre, JE NE SUIS PAS COMME LUI.

Harry regardait Malfoy redevenir hystérique et à un moment, le blond commença à faire ce qui ressemblait à une crise d'angoisse. Harry ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire, prit Malfoy par les épaules et le secoua.

- Malfoy ! Arrête ça ! Reprend toi bordel ! Tu commences à me faire peur.

Mais plus Harry le secouait, plus Draco crier fort et plus ses larmes redoublaient d'intensités. A un moment, Harry en eut marre et fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait mais dont il mourait d'envie, mais pas dans ses conditions là.

Il gifla Draco de toutes ses forces.

La gifle ramena le blond à la raison et il s'asseya en se laissant glisser le long du mur tout en se tenant la joue qui prenait une belle teinte pourpre.

Harry n'en revenait pas que ça avait marché ; mais il se dit qu'il avait peut-être frappé un peu fort en voyant le Serpentard se frotter la joue dans le but d'apaiser la douleur. Alors il s'agenouilla face au blond qui restait silencieux, le regard dans le vide, et il tendit sa main pour toucher la joue rouge et douloureuse du garçon.

Draco sursauta au contact de la main froide sur sa peau brûlante, et se laissa faire. De toute façon, il avait épuisé toutes ses réserves d'énergie pour dire à Potter de dégager.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était devenu hystérique devant témoin, pire, devant Potter, et en plus il avait fait une crise d'angoisse. C'est sûr, demain il serait la risée de toute l'école. Personne n'était au courant de cette faiblesse sauf sa mère et Severus, et maintenant Potter qui allait signer son arrêt de mort. Potter qui d'ailleurs était en train d'appliquer un linge mouillé - sûrement fait apparaître par magie - sur sa joue tout en lui parlant.

-...demande si tu fais souvent ce genre de crise ?

Draco le regarda sans rien dire, puis voyant que le balafré attendait une réponse il répondit :

- Ca ne te regardes pas, mais sache que ça ne m'était pas arriver depuis bientôt deux ans !

- Et que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle prestation ? demanda Harry en re-mouillant le linge dans la petite bassine.

Draco le regarda étonné, il le faisait exprès ou alors Granger n'avait, pour une fois, pas ouvert sa bouche.

Harry ne reçevant aucune réponse, releva la tête et regarda Malfoy. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Harry se rappella d'un coup :

- C'est à cause de ce que vous avez découvert Hermione et toi et qu'elle n'a pas voulu dire ?

La phrase de Potter conforta Draco dans ses déductions et il lui lança un regard noir sans pour autant lui répondre.

Harry soupira et reposa le linge à nouveau imbibé d'eau sur la joue de Malfoy. Apparemment, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner de réponse. Harry fit lentement glisser le linge sur le visage du blond sous le cri étranglé de celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Ssshhhh, tu as le visage tout barbouillé de larmes. répondit Harry amusé. Je ne peux pas croire que je sois en train de " laver " le grand Draco Malfoy.

- Il ne t'as pas demandé de le laver ! fit remarquer Draco sans pour autant se retirer des caresses apporter pas le linge frais.

Harry rigola doucement et demanda à Malfoy :

- Lyssa t'as dit quelque chose sur ton toi du futur ?

Draco le regarda et comprit que Potter savait un truc qu'il ignorait. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation ( en oubliant d'omettre que sa fille avait dit qu'il se bourrait la gueule ).

Harry souria joyeusement et raconta :

- A ce qu'il paraît dans le futur, tu vas devenir un avocat renommé dans les deux mondes.

- Avocat ?!

On peut dire que pour être surpris, il l'était. Il avait toujours espéré percer dans cette voie depuis qu'il avait vue un procès à ses huit ans, mais son père-ce salaud-ne le voyait pas de ce côté là et avait décidé que Draco reprendrait l'entreprise familiale. Et c'est pour ça qu'il étudiait en cachette, en cachant ses livres de droit sous un sort de dissimulation pour qu'on croit qu'il lit, comme tout bon futur mangemort qui se respecte, des livres sur la torture et la souffrance de personnes innocentes. Avec cette simple annonce, Potter redenait à Draco l'espoir qu'il avait perdu de voir son plus grand rêve se concrétiser.

Harry qui regardait Draco, put voir dans ses yeux la lueur d'espoir qui scintillait. Il se demanda tout d'un coup, pourquoi le visage de Malfoy semblait si proche, pourquoi il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du blond sur ses lèvres et au moment où il allait comprendre pourquoi, une voix les interrompit :

- Vous là ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ?

- Merde ! entendit Harry près de son oreille quand il tourna la tête pour voir Rusard et Miss Teigne se dirigeaient droit vers eux.

Harry ne perdit pas une minute, il se redressa en aidant Malfoy à faire de même et lui demanda :

- T'es en état de courir ?

Draco hocha la tête bien qu'il ne fut pas tout à fait sur de cela et suivit Potter dans le couloir adjacent au leur sous les cris de protestations de Rusard et les feulements de la chatte.

Au bout d'un moment de course poursuite, Draco sentit les relents de sa crise refaire surface et il ralentit le rythme. Harry qui regardait de temps à autre si Malfoy le suivait, le vit ralentir. Il se mit alors à son niveau et lui prit la main pour le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la salle sur demande ( lieu où il était sûr que Rusard ne les retrouverait pas ). Draco voulut protester, mais Harry serra sa main en accélérant car Rusard prenait du terrain ( cet enfoiré connaissait lui aussi le château, pas aussi bien que Harry mais assez pour tenir la distance ). Les deux garçons arrivèrent au septième étage, Harry lâcha la main de Draco et passa trois fois rapidement devant la tapisserie en pensant : _Il nous faut un endroit sûr pour nous reposer._ Une porte apparut et Harry tira Draco dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière eux au moment où le concierge faisait irruption à l'étage.

**à suivre…**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ??**

**La suite le 7 avril !**

**Bizzz**


	14. Chapitre 12

Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Note personnelle**** : Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews car ça me fait super plaisir et ça me motive vraiment beaucoup pour écrire la suite ! MERCI à TOUS !!**

_Bonne lecture !_

**"** **L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 12 :

Devant eux, se dressait un petit salon aux murs mauve, avec, sur le mur d'en face, une fenêtre ouverte sur le lac où des rideaux de couleurs crème flottaient doucement au rythme du vent. De temps à autre, on entendait le bruit que faisait le calamar quand il sortait un tentacule pour aussitôt le replonger dans l'eau, rajoutant à la pièce, un sentiment de calme. Celle-ci était éclairée par un lustre suspendu au dessus de deux canapés, de la même couleur que les rideaux, entre lesquels se situait une table basse. Un tapis angora, lui aussi crème, était sous les trois meubles.

- Waouh ! souffla Harry en voyant la vue qu'il avait de la fenêtre.

Les étoiles se reflétaient sur le lac ainsi que la lune qui était en un parfait croissant. Pas un seul nuage bouché la vue. Harry sortit de sa contemplation quand il entendit un soupir venir de derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Malfoy affalé, oui, affalé sur un des canapés. Harry sourit et partit s'asseoir sur le deuxième canapé.

- T'as soif ? demanda t-il au blond.

Draco le regarda étonné, puis hocha la tête. Harry appela alors Winky et lui demanda deux jus de citrouille bien fraîs. Il n'avait pas voulu appeler Dobby d'inquiétude que Draco le reconnaisse. Après que l'elfe de maison fut revenu avec les boissons, Harry demanda :

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi tu as fait cette crise toute à l'heure ?

- Mêle toi de tes affaires ! fut la réponse de Draco.

Harry soupira et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Si Malfoy ne voulait rien lui dire, il n'allait pas le forcer ? Si ? Harry secoua vivement la tête quand des images peu catholiques lui apparurent, où il était agenouillé devant le blond et lui faisait avouer en faisant quelque chose avec sa bouche.

- Potter ça va ? T'es tout rouge. lui fit remarquer Draco. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait le Malfoy, hein ! Mais il trouvait cela...bizarre. _Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de ce Gryffondor stupide ?_

Harry fixa Draco et rougit deux fois plus devant l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. En effet, depuis leur course à travers les corridors, les cheveux de Draco étaient ébouriffés ( moins qu'Harry certe, mais quand même ) et il avait les lèvres mouillées à cause du jus de citrouille. En bref, il était sexy au possible.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires. répondit à son tour Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Draco sourit à son tour et repris une autre gorgée de jus de citrouille. Les deux garçons restèrent sans parler pendant un bon moment, savourant leur boisson et le calme ambiant. Puis Harry regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était près de minuit. Il se leva donc et dit :

- On devrait peut-être rentrer.

Draco acquiesa et fit disparaître leurs boissons restées sur la table. Harry regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre ouverte et sortit de la pièce avec regret. Draco le remarqua et dit :

- On dirait presque que ça t'as plu ce petit moment passé avec moi.

Harry rougit et ne répondit pas. Cela fit lever un sourcil interrogatif à Draco qui lui pris le bras pour le retourner. Leurs regards se croisèrent et sans préméditation de la part d'aucun des deux, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Se fut un moment d'une grande intensité pour chacun des deux. Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, avant même que Draco puisse parler, Harry s'était déjà enfuit en direction de sa tour. Le Serpentard resta planté dans le couloir pendant un moment, et quand il se décida à retourner à sa chambre ( débloquer entre temps par les autres qui étaient partis se coucher ), se fut avec une ferme intention. Et il répéta en s'endormant : _Harry, tu seras à moi ! Quoiqu'il arrive tu le seras !_

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO **

- HARRY ! Lève-toi ! cria Ron en prenant ses affaires de toilettes.

- Mmmmh ! marmonna le brun enfoui sous sa couverture.

- Bordel Harry ! J'ai faim moi, si tu n'es pas levé quand je sortirai de la salle de bain, je te préviens que Mione et moi partons déjeuner sans toi !

Sur ce, Ron partit dans la salle d'eau, laissant le pauvre Harry seul dans la chambre. Les trois anciens étaient partis déjeuner au moment où le rouquin se levait et les voyageurs s'étaient réveillés une heure à l'avance pour aller discuter avec les autres dans la salle sur demande.

Harry s'assit doucement sur son lit, souleva la couverture et soupira en aperçevant la belle bosse dans son boxer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris hier soir aussi ! Embrasser Malfoy ! Voilà que maintenant il faisait des rêves érotiques, avec eux deux en personnages principaux. Harry se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts et se dit qu'en tout cas, ce baiser était meilleur que ceux de Cho. Bizarrement, quand il pensa à la chinoise, son érection perdit d'intensité, pour finir par retrouver sa taille normale. Harry lui jeta un regard noir et soupira une deuxième fois en pensant qu'il était foutu. Mais puisque son problème était passé, autant partir se laver.

_Et éviter de penser aux rêves de cette nuit durant la douche !_

Mais comme tout le monde le sait, plus on cherche à oublier quelque chose, plus on s'en rappelle ! Et heureusement que les douches étaient vides ( il avait croisé Ron qui en revenait ) puisqu'il dut se mettre aux travaux manuels pour apaiser son désir qui était remonter à une vitesse ahurissante quand il s'était souvenu de ses rêves.

Une fois habillé, il retrouva Ron et Hermione qu'ils l'attendaient dans la salle commune. Attendaient était un bien grand mot, ils étaient assis tout les deux sur un fauteuil, Hermione sur les genoux de Ron, et s'embrassaient. Harry toussa pour les avertir de sa présence, et ses meilleurs amis eurent la décence de rougir.

- Où sont les nouveaux ? demanda Harry qui s'était attaché à eux malgrè qu'ils n'étaient pas là depuis longtemps.

Ron haussa des épaules et se fut Hermione qui répondit :

- Ils devaient parler entre eux et se sont donc levés plus tôt.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Ron surpris.

- Parce que contrairement à certain, moi, je me prépare pour mes ASPIC et me suis levée tôt pour réviser ! dit Hermione en fusillant les deux garçons du regard.

- Mais Mione, on révise nous aussi. dit Ron pas du tout convainquant.

Hermione le regarda suspicieusement, montrant qu'elle ne le croyait vraiment, mais vraiment pas du tout.

Ron préféra changer de sujet et dit :

- C'est que j'ai faim moi !

Il partit vers la sortie sous le rire d'Harry et le regard amusée de sa petite amie.

En chemin, les trois Gryffondors croisèrent les voyageurs et ils firent route ensemble vers la Grande Salle.

- Vous croyez vraiment que les parents sont au courant de notre présence ici ? demanda James avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- J'en suis sûr. affirma Lyssa. Ils trouveront un moyen de nous ramener et on pourra faire payer à Nott très cher notre petite excursion.

Tous les voyageurs approuvèrent l'idée et Lyssa rajouta :

- Et dès que je rentre, je file faire un gros bisou à Lyan _( à prononcer Liane )._

Les voyageurs éclatèrent de rire et Matt pouffa :

- Tu es peut-être une Serpentarde, mais face à Lyan, tu te transformes en vrai Poufsouffle.

Il y eut des cris d'indignation chez les Poufsouffles du groupe et chez Lyssa qui menaça :

- Fait gaffe à tes paroles Matt, ou crois moi il t'en coûtera cher !

Intrigué, Harry demanda :

- Qui est ce Lyan ?

Tous les voyageurs se tournèrent vers lui et c'est James qui répondit :

- Lyan, c'est le dernier né de la famille, après les jumelles, il a deux ans et c'est le plus mignon des bébés.

Le groupe rigola devant l'air gaga des enfants d'Harry et de Draco.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas que deux ? questionna Harry ébahi. _Mais combien donc avait-il fait d'enfants avec Dra...Malfoy ?_

Lyssa s'apprêter à répondre, quand la porte du hall, dans lequel ils se trouvaient, s'ouvrit et qu'une personne apparut avec dans ses bras un enfant.

**à suivre…**

**Qui peut bien être cette mystérieuse personne et cet enfant ?? Vous avez peut-être déjà une idée ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ??**

**La suite le 17 avril !**

**Bizzz**


	15. Chapitre 13

**Voilà la suite chers lecteurs :p et encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir :p**

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

** "** **L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 13 :

- Lyssa réveille-toi ! chuchota Jade en secouant sa nièce.

L'ainée des enfants de Draco et Harry ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer directement en se roulant en boule sous ses couvertures. Elle détestait être réveillée par qui que se soit, sauf peut-être par Lyan à qui elle pardonnait tout.

- Lyssa, on a rendez-vous dans trois quarts d'heure à la salle sur demande avec les autres. lui fit remarquer la jeune Snape en la secouant.

L'endormie grogna en se levant et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain alors que Prune disait :

- Décidément, je ne m'habituerais jamais à voir Lyssa de cette façon au réveil.

Jade eut un sourire attendrit en regardant vers la porte de la salle d'eau où se faisait entendre Lyssa qui grognait contre " cette fichue douche qui ne sait pas se mettre à la bonne température ". Les deux jeunes filles ont une relation fusionnelle qui pourait rendre jaloux n'importe quel jumeau. Elles se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et ne se quittaient que très rarement, ce qui d'ailleurs avait grandement énervé le père de Jade qui était obligé de côtoyer cet abruti de Potter. Leur ressemblance physique dû aux gênes Malfoy leur avait permit de faire les quatre cent coups toute en gardant un air de total innocence sur le visage. Presque personne ne connaissait la Lyssa du réveil, car elle se préparait toujours avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner, même chez elle.

- Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle est toujours parfaitement habillée dès que tout le monde est levé. sourit Jade.

- Sauf ce matin. se moqua Prune.

- Il faut dire que la soirée d'hier a été riche en rebondissement. remarqua la blonde en préparant les vêtements de sa nièce.

Prune acquiesça et s'assit sur son lit qui était juste à côté de celui de sa mère. D'ailleurs celle-ci remua pour finir par se réveiller, elle les regarda quelques secondes puis fixa son réveil et retourna son regard charbon vers elles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à six heures trentes du matin alors que les cours commencent dans deux heures et demi ? leur demanda la brune avec une voix endormie.

- On a rendez-vous avec les autres. expliqua Prune. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais on attend que Lyssa finisse de se préparer et on pourra te laisser te rendormir après.

- Vous ne m'avez pas réveillé. clarifia Pansy. J'ai l'habitude de me lever assez tôt.

Elle s'assit les jambes croisées sur son lit et demanda avec une voix incertaine à Prune :

- Je voulais savoir...enfin si ça ne te dérange pas, si...

Elle s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Prune voyant le signe du malaise de sa mère décida d'intervenir :

- Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux. Je crois pouvoir te dire si c'est possible de répondre ou pas.

Pansy acquiesça et demanda tout en se triturant les doigts nerveusement :

- Est-ce que tu as des petits frères ou des petites sœurs ?

Elle rougit furieusement à la fin de sa phrase tout en regardant Prune dans les yeux. Celle-ci souria joyeusement et répondit :

- Oui ! J'ai un petit frère de neuf ans, Karl. Et tu es enceinte de trois mois.

Pansy rougit mais sourit timidement. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande famille, mais comme parmi les sangs purs il était de rigueur de n'avoir qu'un seul héritier...elle avait laissé tomber cette idée. Les deux jeunes filles parlèrent du petit frère de Prune qui s'avérait être un vrai petit Gryffondor comme son papa, pendant que Jade les regardait clairement amusé, si seulement tout le monde savait comment étaient les Serpentards en réalité.

Ce fut la sortie de Lyssa qui les arrêta dans leur discussion. Celle-ci était vêtu simplement de sa serviette de bain et ses cheveux mouillés, lui collés à la figure. Jade souria et lui tendit les vêtements qu'elle lui avait préparé, Lyssa rougit et la remercia tout en allant s'habiller dans la salle d'eau. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, sèche et complètement réveillée.

- Voilà je suis prête, on peut y aller. prévint Lyssa, elle tourna la tête et remarqua Pansy. Oh ! Bonjour tante Pansy.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire ainsi qu'un hochement de tête.

Les trois filles partirent en direction de la salle sur demande. Elles y retrouvèrent les autres dont un James particulièrement fatigué qui dormait à moitié dans son fauteuil.

- Qui a eut la brillante idée de prendre une salle avec des fauteuils aussi moelleux ? grogna Lyssa en le remarquant.

Evidemment tous les regards se tournèrent vers James qui bailla ostensiblement.

- Ben quoi ? Tu aurais préféré une salle avec des vieilles chaises qui font mal aux fesses ?

Lyssa l'ignora et prit place dans le canapé à côté de Matt et Nicola.

- Nous pouvons commencer la réunion sur ce qui concerne notre présence ici. Il va falloir régler certaines choses et faire le point sur ce qui peut être dit ou pas.

Tout le monde acquiesça aux paroles de Jade qui décida de présider la réunion. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien si elle veut devenir elle aussi avocate.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une fois tous les points importants abordés, les voyageurs sortirent de la salle pour aller petit déjeuner. En chemin ils rencontrèrent le trio d'or et firent la route avec eux.

Au moment où Lyssa allait répondre à la question de son père, la porte du hall, dans lequel ils se trouvaient, s'ouvrit et une personne apparut avec dans ses bras un enfant. Cette personne s'avança et tout le monde put la reconnaitre.

- Victor ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers le bulgare.

- Bonjour Hermione. la salua t-il. Apparemment il s'était amélioré dans son anglais.

- Que viens-tu faire à Poudlard ? l'interrogea la jeune brune.

- Ah ! Monsieur Krum, je vous attendais. fit la voix de Dumbledore, qui venait d'apparaitre derrière eux, empêchant ainsi Victor de répondre.

Le directeur s'avança vers Victor et lui dit :

- Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. dit Albus en regardant amusé le trio près d'eux.

Victor acquiesça et suivit Dumbledore. Au moment où il passa devant les voyageurs, l'enfant qu'il portait s'agita et Krum lui chuchota en anglais :

- Tatiana, ça suffit, calme toi.

La petite cessa de remuer et ils disparurent au détour d'un couloir sous le visage blême des voyageurs.

- On...commença Lyssa.

- ...est...continua James.

- ...dans...poursuivit Matt

- ...la...ajouta Nicola

- ...merde ! finit Len

Et tout le groupe se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie sous les regards étonnés du trio qui les suivit. En chemin, ils croisèrent les Serpentards qui se faisant snober par leur(s) enfant(s), décidèrent de les suivre. Les portes de l'infirmerie furent claquées contre le mur sous le hoquet de stupeur de Mrs Pomfresh.

- On est dans une infirmerie ici, jeunes gens. les réprimanda l'infirmière.

- Excusez-nous madame. souffla Matt, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Où est Tatiana ? demanda Lyssa en regardant la pièce.

**à suivre…**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ?**

**La suite le 27 avril !**

**Bizzz**


	16. Chapitre 14

**Voilà la suite ! Un peu courte mais grande en révélation :p**

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**"** **L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 14 :

L'infirmière regarda les nouveaux venus quelques secondes, puis leur dit :

- Elle est dans le bureau.

Matt qui était le plus proche alla frapper au bureau et la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant de Tatiana.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite matinale ? demanda la jeune slave.

- On a un gros mais très gros problème. dit Matt.

Le sourire de Tatiana s'effaça en voyant les visages sérieux de ses élèves.

- Que se passe t-il ? interrogea t-elle.

- Ton père...commença Matt.

- ...est à Poudlard. termina Lyssa en rejoignant son ami à côté de la brune.

Tatiana blêmit et dû s'asseoir sur une chaise quand elle entendit la suite.

- Et il n'est pas venu tout seul. rajouta Len.

- Ne me dites pas que je suis là aussi ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête sous le regard effrayé de Tatiana.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Pansy à sa fille.

- Le soi plus jeune de Tatiana est présent à Poudlard. avoua Eros.

- Mais elle ne doit pas avoir plus de...fit Draco en réfléchissant.

- Deux ans ! s'exclama Hermione. Tatiana est la fille de Victor Krum !

- Quoi ?! fut le cri de Ron, Harry, Draco, Pansy et Blaise.

- Krum est ici ? demanda Blaise après quelques secondes.

- On l'a croisé toute à l'heure. répondit Prune en observant Tatiana qui prenait le verre d'eau que lui tendait Len.

- Il ne faut surtout pas que vous vous croisiez ! considéra Jade. Même si actuellement tu n'as que deux ans, qui sait ce qui pourait arriver.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, encore sous le choc de la révélation.

- Mais qui est sa mère ? interrogea Harry, en chuchotant, après quelques temps de réflexion.

Fabiola le regarda plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, puis c'est avec un sourire sadique qu'elle s'approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter un nom.

- Boly ne fais pas ça ! cria James faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Mais trop tard. On pu voir le visage de Harry blêmir avant qu'il ne s'écrie :

- QUOI ?! Tu te fiche de moi c'est ça ?

Fabiola secoua la tête de droite à gauche en souriant.

- Mais il est mort ! fit remarquer Harry. A moins qu'elle...

Il compta sur ses doigts puis blêmit deux fois plus et balbutia :

- Mais il sortait avec Cho !

Mais presque tout le monde était placé à côté de Tatiana, regardant Pomfresh appeler Albus par cheminée, ce qui fit que seulement une personne l'entendit.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur.**

- Alors monsieur Krum, comment va cette chère enfant ? demanda Dumbledore en désignant Tatiana qui tendait les bras vers Fumsek en disant :

- Prends, prends.

Vaine tentative puisque le phénix ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle se porte comme un charme. répondit Krum avec un petit sourire tendre.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. avoua le directeur, souriant.

Puis il reprit son air sérieux et demanda :

- Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Dans votre lettre vous me disiez que Voldemort prenez déjà des recrues à Durmstrang ?

- C'est exact. affirma Victor. Il envoie ses mangemorts pour recueillir de nouveaux partisans. Je le sais car ma cousine Irina qui est en dernière année a vue nombre de ses amis partir rejoindre le camp du seigneur des ténèbres et revenir avec la marque.

- Ca se complique on dirait. remarqua Albus en caressant sa barbe.

Le silence se fit, seulement coupé de temps en temps par les balbutiements de Tatiana. Puis Albus reprit la parole.

- Il me semble que vous connaissez plutôt bien les vampires qui logent dans votre région ?

Victor acquiesça.

- Savez-vous si ils ont pris part à cette guerre ?

- Pour tout vous dire Albus, commença le bulgare, je crois que notre guerre ne les intéresse pas vraiment.

- On peut toujours essayer de les convaincre de venir de notre côté ou alors de rester neutre quoi qu'il arrive.

- C'est une bonne idée. constata Victor en se levant. Je m'en charge une fois que j'aurais déposé ma fille chez son grand-père.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, accompagné de Dumbledore qui lui demanda au moment où il allait descendre les escaliers.

- Passez le bonjour à ce cher Amos Diggory de ma part.

Victor acquiesça et disparut dans les escaliers.

Au moment où Dumbledore allait retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, la cheminée crépita et la tête de Mrs Pomfresh apparut.

- Albus vous êtes là ? demanda celle-ci.

Le directeur s'approcha.

- Qui y a t-il Pompom ? l'interrogea t-il.

- Est-ce que vous êtes seul ? demanda la tête de Lyssa qui apparut à la place de celle de l'infirmière.

- Effectivement. répondit le directeur étonné de ce changement de personne. Monsieur Krum vient de quitter mon bureau à l'instant.

- Il a quitté Poudlard ? insista Lyssa.

- Comme je vous ais dit, il vient de partir. répéta le vénéré Albus Dumbledore. Que se passe t-il miss ?

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Lyssa qui retira sa tête pour prévenir les autres. Ce fut celle de Pomfresh qui réapparut pour expliquer la situation au directeur. Quand tout fut mis au clair, le directeur s'assit à son bureau et passa une main devant son visage. Fumsek vola jusqu'à lui et frotta sa tête contre la main ridée du directeur pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Celui-ci, en retour, caressa la tête de l'oiseau légendaire et soupira :

- Je commence à me faire trop vieux pour continuer à supporter toutes les frasques de ses enfants.

Fumsek émit une note mélodieuse qui sonnait comme un goût de vacances aux oreilles du directeur.

- Je sens que ma retraite approche mon beau, une fois que tout cela sera finit, je pars me dorer la pilule, comme dise les moldus, aux caraïbes.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré sa longueur brève.**

**Alors, vous avez trouvé le deuxième parent de Tatiana ? Surpris ? :p**

**La suite le 7 mai !**

**Bizzz**


	17. Chapitre 15

**Chers lecteurs que j'adore, voilà la suite ! Je vous remercie si bas, que mon nez touche par terre, pour vos reviews et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! :p**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**"** **L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 15 :

- Au dire de Dumbledore, Victor aurait quitté Poudlard ! prévint Lyssa, ce qui amena un soupir de soulagement aux autres.

Harry, lui, ne les écoutait pas et cherchait dans son esprit des indices lui permettant de montrer la véracité des propos de Fabiola. Dire qu'il avait été surpris était un bel euphémisme. Après tout, Krum n'était-il pas plutôt attiré par les filles ? Il était allé au bal de noël avec Hermione ! Et puis, Cedric sortait avec Cho et ils avaient l'air très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Comment expliqué qu'il ait c...Ah ! Même en pensées il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer. C'était absurde ! Mais si on regardait bien Tatiana, on pouvait remarquer quelques traits de ressemblance avec l'ancien Poufsouffle...

- Absurde. pensa tout haut Harry, ce qui amena le regard de Draco sur lui.

Pendant que les autres s'étaient installés autour de Tatiana, attendant avec impatience que Lyssa sorte sa tête de la cheminée, Draco était resté près de Harry. Il avait entendu celui-ci murmurer quelque chose à propos de cette idiote de Serdaigle et voilà que maintenant il parlait tout seul.

- Qu'est-ce qui est absurde _Harry_ ? demanda Draco en se penchant et en murmurant d'une manière sensuelle le prénom du brun.

Harry sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il était en retrait par rapport aux autres, donc _seul_ avec Malfoy.

- Rien du tout, je parlais tout seul. répondit le brun en allant rejoindre les autres.

Draco soupira et se dit que décidément c'était pas gagné avec son lion qui fuyait à chaque fois. C'est donc un Draco passablement renfrogné qui rejoingnit aussi les autres.

- Jeunes gens, vous voilà rassurés maintenant, donc vous pouvez quitter mon infirmerie pour allez déjeuner. fit remarquer Mrs Pomfresh irritée.

Ne voulant pas avoir à faire avec une infirmière en colère, la bande quitta les lieux immédiatement, non sans avoir salué Tatiana et lui avoir dit de faire attention car on est jamais trop prudent. C'est sur le chemin de la Grande Salle que Draco constata :

- Vous êtes drôlement protecteur avec elle dis donc !

Les voyageurs temporels s'arrêtèrent et s'entre-regardèrent, puis finalement se fut Jade qui répondit :

- Disons simplement que nous lui devons beaucoup, et qu'elle joue un peu le rôle de grande soeur pour chacun d'entre nous.

- Ouais, c'est la voix de la raison ! rajouta Len.

Les anciens ne cherchèrent pas à aller plus loin et acceptèrent cette réponse quelque peu détournée. Tout le monde continua sa route jusqu'à la Grande Salle où leur arrivée déclencha le mode " silencieux ".

Sans en prendre compte, chacun se dirigea vers sa table et entama son petit déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme cours ce matin ? interrogea Lyssa après s'être essuyée la bouche.

- Trois heures de DCFM. répondit Pansy en posant son verre de jus de fraise vide.

- En commun avec les Gryffondors je parie ? sourit la blonde aux yeux verts.

- Dans le mille ! soupira Blaise.

Pendant que Draco et Blaise montraient leur emploi du temps aux deux jeunes filles, Prune et Eros, chacun dans une année différente, se renseignèrent sur leur matinée.

Du côté des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, les voyageurs faisaient de même.

Ce fut donc un groupe de septième année pluôt enthousiasme qui se dirigea vers la salle de DCFM. Le professeur Marti _( ptit clin d'œil à ma Chachou :p )_, ancien professeur de l'académie des Lettres et titulaire d'une thèse sur l'origine des sorts en latin, les accueillit avec chaleur et bienveillance comme à chaque cours.

- Bonjour à tous en cette belle matinée d'avril. les salua leur professeur. Ses yeux marrons brillaient d'une lueur d'intelligence et ses cheveux blonds cendrés, court mais ondulés étaient fixés avec du gel qui sentait bon la pêche.

- Nous avons de nouveaux élèves, mais je suppose que vous pourrez suivre le cours sans trop de problèmes, surtout vu votre ascendance.

Les voyageurs hochèrent la tête et s'installèrent aux places encore libres.

Il se passa à peu près la même chose pour le reste des voyageurs sauf pour les sixièmes années de Gryffondors et Serpentards. En effet on pouvait entendre de l'autre bout du couloir qui menait aux cachots, des voix d'où le ton était quelque peu haut.

- NE PARLEZ PAS DE MES PARENTS DE CETTE FAÇON !! criait un Nicola rouge de colère face à un professeur Snape qui jubilait. Il allait enfin faire payer à ce sale cabot et cet imbécile de loup-garou les humiliations de ses années à Poudlard.

- J'enlève Cinquante points à Gryffondor pour avoir levé la voix sur un professeur.

Nicola était devenu encore plus rouge, si cela était possible, et se retenait de frapper ce connard graisseux.

- Je me demande comment font Jade et Lyssa pour vous supporter ? dit Nicola en se retournant pour quitter la salle.

- Je n'aies que faire de ce que peuvent penser des gourgandines. renifla le maître des potions.

Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le point de Nicola qui atterrit sur le visage de Snape, mais celui de Fabiola.

- N'insultez plus jamais mes amies de cette façon. prévint-elle. Je n'en ais que faire de votre statut de professeur mais en tant que père vous me dégoûtez. Où est passé le professeur que nous admirions tous, celui qui a dépassé ses vieilles rancunes et pardonnez, celui qui serait près à sacrifier sa vie pour celle de sa famille ? En vous voyant aussi ignoble, je me demande comment vous avez fait pour élever une fille aussi merveilleuse que Jade.

A la suite de ses paroles qui touchèrent le professeur sans qu'il le montre, Fabiola quitta la salle, suivit de Nicola et de Prune puis finalement de toute la classe. Se retrouvant seul, Snape laissa déverser toute sa rage et dévasta la salle de classe en entier, puis il passa le reste de la journée enfermé dans ses appartements, ne laissant entrer personne.

Au repas, la nouvelle de ce qui s'était passé durant le cours de potion des sixièmes années se propagea à grande vitesse et parvint aux oreilles des septièmes années. Quand Jade entendit le récit complet fait par un sixième année qui avait assisté à la scène, elle blêmit et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors où Prune et Eros étaient installés.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi mon père n'est pas présent à la table des professeurs ? demanda Jade, bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

Contre toute attente, Fabiola répondit avec franchise.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir frapper sur ton père, bien qu'il le méritait. Tout le monde sait ici que je ne supporte pas qu'on insulte mes amis et encore moins ma famille.

Jade soupira et avec un faible sourire dit :

- Je sais que tu n'as pas fait cela par plaisir Boly, mais en atterrissant à cette époque, je me doutais du comportement que mon père aurait à mon égard donc je ne m'en souci guère. Et puis de toute façon, quand il se souviendra de ce qui c'est passé, il fera tout pour se faire pardonner et j'aurais peut-être l'autorisation d'aller étudier le droit à Harvard chez les moldus.

Ce fut au tour de Fabiola de soupirer et de dire avec soulagement :

- J'avais eu peur que tu m'en veuille après ça.

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en veux. dit Jade. Après tout, tu as frappé un Serpentard, donc les Gryffondors vont devoir payer le tribut.

Prune et Eros se levèrent de la table des rouge et or, et le groupe des Serpentards partit s'installer à leur table sous le regard méfiant des lions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir inventer pour se venger ? demanda Len en touillant dans sa soupe de tomates.

- J'en sais rien mais en tout cas j'aurais aimé être là quand Snape s'en est pris plein la gueule. fit remarquer Ron avec un grand sourire.

- RONALD ! cria Hermione. Tu n'as pas honte ? Rire du malheur des gens.

- Mais Mione, après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir à Harry et à moi, tu ne crois pas que c'est mérité ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et passa le reste du repas à ignorer son nouveau petit-ami sous le regard goguenard des autres.

L'après-midi se déroula sous le même ton. C'est à dire humour et rigolade durant une partie de Quidditch pour les Gryffondors et secret et tactique dans leur salle commune pour les Serpentards, bien décidé à venger leur directeur de maison. Les Serdaigles eux étudiaient et les Poufsouffles jouaient aux cartes.

Pendant ce temps, loin, très loin d'ici, à une vingtaine d'années de là pour être exacte, tout un groupe était réuni dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard cherchant une formule ou une quelconque solution pour ramener leurs enfants à leur époque. Les souvenirs leurs revenaient au fur et à mesure que les enfants évoluaient dans le temps. Ils avaient été choqués quand le passage du coup de poing leur était revenu en mémoire, comprenant d'un coup pourquoi Severus avait blêmi.

- C'est pas vrai ça ! s'énerva un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années. On ne trouve rien.

- Calme toi amour. lui dit un grand blond en lui caressant le dos en de petits gestes circulaire. On y arrivera, après tout si on est là aujourd'hui c'est que nos nous futurs y sont arrivés et nos nous passés y arriveront aussi. Ils nous faut du temps c'est tout. La bibliothèque est très grande, on trouvera bien des réponses.

- Pardon, je suis stressé c'est tout. avoua Harry en embrassant son mari. Heureusement que tu es là.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ces débordements d'amour ! les interrompit Severus irrité. On a du travail je vous rappelle.

Les deux amants se replongèrent dans les livres après un regard noir en direction de leur ancien maître des potions.

- Il faut vraiment qu'il se trouve quelqu'un. chuchota Harry à son mari qui pouffa.

- Je vous ais entendu Potter ! le rappela à l'ordre Snape.

**à suivre…**

* * *

**Un petit saut de vingt ans dans le futur et pourtant Severus n'a pas changé (sacré Sevy) :p**

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ?**

**La suite le 17 mai (et après cela il y aura une pause pour cette fic car révisions obligent !) merci de votre compréhension mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je la reprendrai quand le calme sera revenu :p En attendant, je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux qui ont des examens et je leur envoie plein d'ondes « **_**felix felicis » **_**pour une belle réussite.**

**Bizzz**


	18. Chapitre 16

**Voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**"** **L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 16 :

- Enfin le week-end ! s'écria James en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient dans le passé, sans aucune nouvelles d'un quelconque retour à leur temps. Ils s'étaient habitués à leur nouvel emploi du temps et à leurs nouveaux professeurs.

- Au fait, lança James, quelqu'un sait où est Papa ?

Il regarda les alentours, mais aucune chevelure pareille à la sienne n'apparue dans son champ de vision.

- Il doit sûrement essayer d'éviter Draco. constata Len en s'emparant du magasine de Quidditch qui traînait sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le fils Potter.

- Parce que Draco s'est mis en tête de séduire Harry. fit remarquer Matt assis à une table où il entamait ses devoirs.

- Vrai ? cria James avec un sourire qui lui barrait tout le visage.

- Et ce n'est pas gagné ! affirma Fabiola, assise sur les genoux de Nicola qui confirma.

Au moment où James allait répondre, le tableau de l'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Harry rouge et essoufflé d'avoir trop courut, suivit peu après par Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient la main.

- Papa ! interpella James quand Harry allait monter dans son dortoir.

Le survivant tourna la tête et se dirigea vers son fils. Celui-ci tapota l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour dire à Harry de s'asseoir dessus. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent et s'installèrent à côté de Len sur le canapé.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de fuite face à Père ? l'interrogea directement James en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry sursauta, rougit mais resta muet.

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis face à Père ? A la maison, c'est tout le contraire, tu le cherches jusqu'à ce que tu l'ais trouvé. Fit remarquer James face au mutisme de son deuxième père.

- Justement, on n'est pas « à la maison ». répliqua Harry, et je n'ais pas l'intention de me laisser séduire par Malfoy, c'est clair ?

Voyant que James ne répondait pas, il redemanda :

- Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Tout penaud, James hocha la tête en signe de consentement et laissa Harry remonter dans son dortoir, suivit de Ron et d'Hermione qui lui lança un regard compatissant.

Les amis de James attendirent que le trio soit hors d'écoute pour répliquer :

- Tu ne vas pas l'écouter n'est-ce pas ? demanda Len avec un sourire sadique.

James lui répondit avec le même sourire :

- Bien sûr que non !

- Donc tu as un plan ? questionna Matt sans lâcher son parchemin du regard.

Le sourire de James s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était venu et il médit :

- Espèce de rabat-joie !

- Non mon coco, je suis réaliste ! affirma Matt en mettant le point final à son devoir d'Arithmancie commencé ce midi et en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- Mon frère chéri quand tu es comme ça, c'est que TOI tu as un plan. déduisit Len en fixant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux bleu de son jumeau.

A présent, les regards étaient tournés vers Matt qui les regardait tous un par un.

- Bon tu vas le cracher ton morceau ! finit par s'énerver Fabiola en fusillant son cousin de ses yeux bleu clair.

Matt se leva et se plaça dos à la cheminée de façon à être visible par tous et de pouvoir tous les regarder.

- Effectivement, frère chéri, j'ai un plan. commença Matt en faisant des allers-retours de la façon d'un chef militaire qui commande sa troupe. Bien qu'un temps soit peu banal, il a une chance sur trois de fonctionner.

- Et quel est ce plan ? demanda Nicola en caressant les cheveux de sa douce.

- Vous vous souvenez tous, je suppose, de la salle qui était abandonné et qui a pour tableau les sirènes du lac ?

- Tu veux parler de l'ancienne piscine de Salazar Serpentard ? questionna Fabiola avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

- Celle là même ma chère. lui sourit Matt. Mais comme vous le savez tous, à cette époque, elle se trouve encore à l'état de ruine.

- Donc tu nous proposes quoi ? s'impatienta James qui s'était retrouvé assis au bord de son fauteuil.

- Que l'on reconstruise l'endroit et que l'on se fasse une soirée bain de minuit avec les parents.

- Pourquoi pas tout simplement aller dans la salle de bain des préfets ? interrogea Molly-Ann qui était assise par terre, dos au fauteuil de Nicola et Fabiola.

Tout le monde trouva la question de la jeune fille très pertinente et attendait la réponse de Matt avec grand intérêt.

- Tout simplement parce que comme son nom l'indique, la salle de bain des préfets est réservée aux préfets et que l'on pourrait nous surprendre alors que nous n'avons rien à y faire.

- Désolé. S'excusa Molly-Ann en baissant la tête.

- C'est rien puce. la rassura Matt. Je crois que tout le monde se posait la question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? s'écria James en se levant à toute vitesse.

- Il faudrait peut-être prévenir les autres ? demanda Calvin ou bien était-ce Clint ?

- Très bien allons-y et une fois fait on se retrouve à la piscine ! Alors Nicola et Boly vous prévenez les jumelles et Fabian.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la salle commune.

Matt continua son commandement :

- Len, Calvin et Clint vous allez directement à la piscine et vous surveillez que personne ne se trouve dans les environs.

Les trois garçons se mirent au garde à vous et partirent en riant de la salle.

- Molly-Ann, Cerise et Cérès vous allez chez les Serdaigles et vous informez Kiara et Blue.

- No problemo cousin. répondirent les jumelles.

Les trois filles sortirent de la salle bras dessus, bras dessous.

- Et nous deux, on va dans l'antre aux serpents.

Matt et James se rendirent donc en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Une fois arrivés devant le tableau du grand Salazar Serpentard, Matt donna trois gros coups qui résonnèrent dans le couloir.

Le tableau s'ouvrit sur une fille, sûrement une deuxième année, pensèrent les garçons.

- C'est pourquoi ? leur demanda t-elle.

- Je voudrais voir ma sœur. l'informa James avec un ton autoritaire.

- Susie qui est-ce ? demanda une voix de l'autre côté du tableau.

- Deux gryffons qui veulent voir quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un de notre époque ?

- Euh…non ! répondit Susie après avoir reconnu les deux garçons.

- Donc laisse les entrer. Fit la voix reconnaissable de Draco.

La fille leur laissa le passage et les garçons pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des serpents. Ils repérèrent Draco assis sur un fauteuil en train de faire une partie d'échec avec Blaise dont il sortirait certainement vainqueur une fois de plus.

- C'est pourquoi ? les interrogea Draco en déplaçant une tour.

- On voudrait parler à Lyssa. Répondit Matt.

- Elle est dans le dortoir avec Jade et Prune. les informa Eros qui descendait de son dortoir.

Sans que les autres Serpentards comprennent pourquoi, Eros et Matt se bouchèrent les oreilles et s'éloignèrent de James.

- LYSSA MALFOY-POTTER DESCEND TES GROSSES FESSES DE TON DORTOIR ON A A TE PARLER. s'époumona James avec les mains autour de la bouche.

Des bruits de cavalcade se firent entendre et Lyssa apparut dans la salle commune suivit de Jade et de Prune.

- James t'es mort ! le fusilla t-elle du regard. De un, tu ne m'ordonnes pas quelque chose, dois-je te rappeler qui est l'ainé ici ? De deux, tu ne cries pas dans MA salle commune, c'est la honte assuré pour moi et pour notre famille ! Et de trois, termina Lyssa en s'approchant de James, je n'ai pas de GROSSES FESSES !!

James se barra en courant de la salle commune sous les sifflets moqueurs des Serpentards et cria à Matt avant de partir :

- Je te retrouve là où tu sais.

Lyssa qui s'apprêtait à poursuivre son petit frère s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Matt.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- On a à parler de choses sérieuses. Fit Matt en tirant Lyssa vers la sortie. Venez vous aussi. rajouta t-il à l'adresse de Jade, Eros et Prune.

**Un quart d'heure plus tard**

Tout le monde était debout devant l'ancienne piscine de Salazar Serpentard.

- Bien, commença Matt, nous avons jusqu'à demain soir pour tout remettre à neuf.

- QUOI ?! s'écria tout le monde.

- Tu te fous de nous. Protesta Lyssa.

- On peut le faire, il suffit d'être bien organisé. les rassura Matt. Pour commencer, les plus jeunes vont s'occuper de retirer tout les débris et de les entasser dans ce coin là, un simple _Wingardium leviosa_ devrait suffire. Et pour nous, on va lancer quelques _Reparo _à la chaîne.

Et pendant une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit, les voyageurs s'occupèrent de la restauration de la piscine, entrecoupée bien sûr d'une pause dîner. Ce n'est que vers les 23h30 que tout le monde partit se coucher avec un rendez-vous le lendemain matin à 9h00.

L'absence des enfants inquiétait Hermione qui se demandait ce qu'ils mijotaient encore. C'est pour cela qu'elle se décida de les suivre quand ils disparurent après le repas de midi. Elle les vit disparaître derrière un tableau représentant les sirènes du lac et n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce.

Quand elle découvrit une pièce magnifique, bien que pas tout à fait terminer, elle s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

Les enfants sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Hermione qui les observait.

**à suivre…**

* * *

**Une petite surprise pour vous faire attendre une nouvelle mise à jour ! **


	19. Chapitre 17

**SURPRISE ! :p Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! :p**

**Comme annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, le prochain chapitre arrivera dès la fin de mes examens, c'est-à-dire le 21 juin (tiens ! Pile le jour de l'été :p) **

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**"** **L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 17 :

_Les enfants sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Hermione qui les observait._

- Maman ?! s'étonna Len qui regardait Hermione avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Matt.

- Cela serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question non ? répondit Hermione en observant la salle.

Celle-ci était magnifique. Les murs étaient en carrelage vert-jade avec en relief des plantes sous-marines qui s'agitaient, de la même couleur. Le sol, lui aussi carrelé, était d'un ton gris clair et les lignes qui séparaient chaque carreaux étaient eux aussi de couleur jade. Seul la piscine n'était pas finie, mais on pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle serait magnifique avec son fond carrelé de bleu-vert, ainsi que ses côtés. Pour le moment, les carreaux étaient entassés dans un coin, bien disposés pour qu'on puisse les prendre facilement ( merci les elfes de maison ! ). Il ne restait que la piscine et les deux vestiaires, situés de part et d'autres de la porte d'entrée, à terminer ainsi qu'à tout nettoyer pour en disposer le plus tôt possible.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous là dans cette salle qui m'a tout l'air d'être une piscine ? ajouta Hermione en s'avançant pour faire face à son fils.

Les voyageurs se regardèrent et James se plaça aux côtés de Matt pour fixer Hermione.

- On peut te confier un secret Tante Mione ? l'interrogea James d'un ton de conspirateur.

Hermione le regarda, suspicieuse, puis hocha la tête.

- Alors tu dois promettre de ne rien dire, ni à Papa, ni à Père. continua James.

Hermione réfléchit tout en regardant les autres enfants et c'est quand elle vit Lyssa lui faire un discret signe de tête qu'elle consentit enfin à acquieser.

- C'est d'accord. Tous ce que vous me direz dans cette salle, restera dans cette salle. Je n'en parlerai à personne et surtout pas à Harry ou à Malfoy.

Puis elle rajouta plus bas :

- D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais lui dire quoique se soit !

James parut satisfait et commença à conter le plan de Matt pour mettre ses parents ensemble avant qu'ils ne retournent à leur temps.

- Et vous croyez vraiment que c'est en une soirée qu'ils vont se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? demanda sceptique Hermione.

- Bien sûr ! acquiesça vivement James en faisant de grands signes avec les bras tout en lui expliquant pourquoi. Quand ils vont se voir à moitié nu, ils ne vont pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se sauter dessus et ils devront bien s'avouer leur amour.

- Il peut très bien y avoir du désir sans amour ! lui confia Hermione.

- Sûrement pas ! répliqua Lyssa qui intervenait pour la première fois depuis le début des explications. Papa n'est pas du genre à avoir des relations physiques sans aimer la personne.

- Tu as raison, mais je ne suis pas très sur que votre plan va fonctionner. Après tout, Harry fait tout pour éviter Malfoy depuis trois jours. Pourquoi ça changerait la donne ce plan piscine ?

- C'est le plan de Matt, donc ça va marcher. répondit James en haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident.

Hermione observa son fils et celui-ci lui dit :

- Fait moi confiance. Je veux, comme tout le monde ici, le bonheur d'oncle Harry et je sais qu'il ne le trouvera que dans les bras d'oncle Draco.

Hermione sentit qu'il disait la vérité. De toute façon, rien qu'à voir James et Lyssa, on pouvait deviner qu'ils avaient une famille heureuse. Elle sourit à son fils et dit en sortant sa baguette :

- Bon, que puis-je faire pour me rendre utile ?

Elle entendit les autres poussaient des cris de joie, ce qui la fit rire puis elle porta son intention sur Matt qui lui indiquait son travail.

- Tu vas aider à coller le carrelage dans la piscine, pendant que nous autres finissons les vestiaires.

Hermione hocha la tête et se mit au boulot.

Ce fut à l'heure du déjeuner que les travaux furent finis. Les voyageurs poussèrent des cris d'alégresse tout en se sautant dans les bras.

- Enfin ! souffla Jade en s'asseyant le long d'un mur. On l'aura bien mérité ce petit bain de minuit.

- Tu l'as dit. fit Lyssa en faisant de même. Maintenant reste plus qu'à convaincre les parents.

- Cela ne va pas être une mince affaire. remarqua Eros en se massant le poignet qui avait tenu sa baguette.

- Ne soyez pas si pessimiste ! lança Len. Maman va nous donner un coup de main.

- En quoi vais-je vous donner un coup de main ? demanda Hermione suspicieuse.

- Tu vas nous aider à emmener Harry ici ! révéla Fabiola avec son sourire particulier.

- Comme tu es préfète en chef, on ne risque pas grand-chose. constata Len.

- En plus, papa pourra utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité. rajouta James.

- Je vois que vous avez tout prévu. remarqua Hermione avec un sourire.

- Tu vois, il n'y aura pas de faille dans le plan. souria le jeune Potter-Malfoy.

Tout le groupe resta encore quelques minutes dans la salle pour peaufiner leur plan.

- C'est aussi simple que ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Bien sûr il y a toujours le risque que papa refuse, mais c'est là que tu interviens. précisa James. Tu trouveras bien un quelconque moyen pour le faire céder.

- Alors vous croyez que en annonçant une soirée bain de minuit comme ça d'un coup, personne ne va se méfier ?

- Non, pas si on dit que ça sera comme une petite fête en famille comme à la maison. dit Matt adossé au mur. Et puis ils ne sont pas sensés savoir que c'est nous qui avons réparé la piscine.

Hermione médita à cette idée quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

- Quoique sceptique au début, ton plan bien que très simple me paraît réalisable. Je vais vous aider à mettre Harry et Malfoy ensemble.

- T'es la meilleure maman. s'écria Len en la serrant dans ses bras.

Hermione rigola puis ajouta :

- Malfoy me sera redevable pour cela.

- T'inquiètes on se chargera de le lui rappeller quand on rentrera. lui dit Lyssa avec un clin d'œil.

- Maintenant que tout est réglé, à table ! dit Len en ouvrant le portrait des sirènes.

C'est en riant qu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Cool ! sauta de joie Ginny. On peut vraiment y aller ?

- Bien sûr, il faut juste ne pas se faire prendre ! précisa Nicola assis sur une chaise.

- Comment ça se fait que nous n'étions pas au courant de cette salle ? demanda Harry en regardant les voyageurs.

- Aucune idée ! avoua James. Mais à notre époque c'est la salle qui a le plus de succès, enfin, pour ceux qui savent nager !

- Il y a même des concours de natation. précisa Fabiola.

- Concours que tu gagnes tout le temps évidemment ! constata Len avec un grand sourire.

- Que veux-tu, quand on est douée, on est douée ! se vanta Boly.

Tout le monde rigola de la vantardise de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que Harry les interrompe :

- Vous n'avez cas y aller si vous voulez, mais moi je vais me coucher.

Les voyageurs regardèrent Hermione, paniqués, qui appela Harry :

- Harry ! Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul ici alors que tout le monde y va ?

- Dean et Seamus n'y vont pas donc je ne serais pas tout seul. lui fit remarquer le survivant.

- S'il te plaît Harry ! le supplia Hermione. Pour une fois que j'adhère à quelque chose d'autre que les devoirs pour vous faire plaisir à toi et à Ron.

Harry hésita ce qui permit à Hermione de lui faire les yeux de chiens battus.

- D'accord. soupira le balafré. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi Mione.

Tous les voyageurs sautèrent de joie et tout le monde put aller chercher leurs affaires de baignade dans leur dortoir. En silence bien sûr.

- Heureusement que Mione a insonorisé la salle commune. chuchota Ron.

Harry tiqua à cette remarque.

_« C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi Hermione a mis un sort de silence sur la salle ? Les voyageurs font du bruit c'est vrai mais le soir ils sont assez respectueux du sommeil des autres…à moins qu'elle ne savait pour…non ! Mais peut-être…oh et puis zut ! Même si elle savait pour la piscine en quoi ça aurait un rapport avec moi ? Je deviens parano, même envers mes amis ! C'est à cause de Malfoy ça !! S'il ne cherchait pas à me draguer !... »_

Harry secoua la tête pendant qu'il mettait un maillot de bain dans son sac de cours.

_« Ne pense pas à lui c'est pas le moment. D'ailleurs je me demande à quoi il ressemblerait en maillot de bain ? NON Harry ARRETE !! NE PENSE PAS A LUI !! De l'eau coulant sur son torse galbé d'appolon…STOP ! Et voilà t'es content ?! Maintenant on a une putain d'érection et on va dans une piscine !! »_

Harry rougit et respira très doucement pour essayer de calmer ses pensées impures. Il suivit Ron et Neville dans la salle commune où les filles étaient déjà là.

- On y va ? chuchota Len à côté du tableau.

Les autres acquiésèrent et Harry passa la cape d'invisibilité aux plus jeunes, c'est-à-dire Molly-Ann, Calvin, Clint, Cerise et Cérès, qui se couvrirent. Ils firent deux autres groupes, Harry avec Neville, James, Matt et Fabiola et Hermione avec Len, Nicola, Ginny et Ron.

Le groupe d'Harry possédaient la carte des maraudeurs et celui d'Hermione son statut en tant que préfète en chef qui lui permettait de surveiller les couloirs. Les deux groupes avaient aussi les faux gallions d'or ensorcelés d'Hermione qui servaient à prévenir son groupe que quelqu'un approché. Très utile car au bout de cinq minutes de marche, Rusard s'approchait à grands pas du groupe d'Hermione. Harry activa le gallion ce qui permit au reste du groupe de se cacher dans une salle.

Mis à part ça, tout le monde arriva sain et sauf au portrait des sirènes du lac.

- Il n'y a personne ! murmura James à Matt d'une voix où on percevait la déception.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lyssa m'a dit qu'ils arriveraient vers une heure du matin car les Serpentards devaient préparer quelque chose avant.

- Préparer quoi ? demanda James soulagé que sa sœur ne lui ait pas fait faux bond.

- Aucune idée, répondit Matt en haussant les épaules, je ne lui ais pas demandé et puis de toute façon elle m'aurait répondu que ça ne me regarde pas.

James rigola en pénétrant dans les vestiaires.

Les garçons s'apprêtaient à sortir quand des voix bien connues arrivèrent à leurs oreilles.

Harry se figea.

_Cette voix ! _

La porte de leur vestiaire s'ouvrit et les Serpentards apparurent avec à leur tête :

_Malfoy._

Harry déglutit et jeta un regard noir à James qui haussa les épaules avec un faux sourire innocent puisque tout de suite après il s'exclama :

- Vous en avez mis du temps. On croyait que vous ne viendriez jamais.

- Les Serpentards sont toujours partant pour une petite fête. répondit Draco tout en regardant Harry avec un sourire appréciateur.

Harry rougit tout en pensant.

_« Bordel de Merlin ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je vienne ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et pourquoi, au nom de Godric, ai-je mis ce fichu short de bain qui me colle à la peau ? Je risque de me faire violer ! Avoues que ça ne te déplairait pas ? La ferme ! Et voilà que je me parle à moi-même ! Je deviens dingue ! Merci qui ? Merci tonton Voldy ! »_

**à suivre…**

* * *

**J'espère que ma surprise vous a plu ? **

**La suite le 21 juin !**

**Bizzz et bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent des examens !**


	20. Chapitre 18

**Voilà la suite avec un jour d'avance ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? Vos exams se sont-ils bien passés ? Merci pour vos review en tout cas, c'est toujours un plaisir !**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**"** **L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 18 :

- Qu'est-ce que les Serpentards font là ? s'énerva Ron en regardant ses fils.

- La piscine est à tout le monde. fit remarquer très judicieusement Eros en enlevant ses chaussures.

- Et puis, je croyais que c'était une réunion de famille ? interrogea Draco en levant un sourcil.

- C'est exact ! s'exclama James. Donc on ne veut pas d'embrouilles. A partir de maintenant il n'y a plus le statut des maisons.

Ron grommela un peu mais tous les garçons finirent par accepter.

En sortant des vestiaires, Harry se demanda comment retourner dans sa tour sans paraître bizarre. Il ne voulait pas que les autres croient qu'il fuyait devant Malfoy. Mais il ne voulait pas paraître impoli non plus. Comment faire ? Il soupira ce qui fit se tourner Ron vers lui.

- Ça ne va pas mec ? lui demanda le rouquin.

Trouvant là une occasion de se soustraire à l'activité piscine, Harry répondit d'une petite voix :

- Non, je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais retourn…

- Oh que non papa ! fit James en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Maintenant que t'es là tu y restes ! Et puis ça va être une bonne occasion de connaître père et tous les Serpentards en général.

- J'en étais sûr ! soupira Harry en allant s'asseoir sur le bord de la piscine.

- Sûr de quoi ? l'interrogea Ron en se plaçant à ses côtés.

- Ils ont tout manigancé pour que je me retrouve dans la même pièce que Malfoy.

- Tu me fais beaucoup de peine en pensant ce genre de choses papa. dit James en mettant une main sur son cœur. Tu me crois vraiment capable de penser à une telle stratégie ?

- T'es bien le fils de Malfoy aussi non ? Donc tout est possible venant de la part d'un Malfoy. constata Harry en le regardant suspicieusement.

- Et ben tu as tout faux ! s'exclama James. Tout ça, c'était l'idée de Matt.

Voyant la tête que faisait ses amis, James se rendit compte de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre.

- Oups ! souffla t-il sous le regard furieux de Matt.

- Ben finalement tu vois bien que c'est ton fils à toi aussi. fit remarquer Ron en retenant difficilement un fou rire.

Un « plouf » accompagna cette remarque suivit des rires de toutes les personnes présentes. C'est dans cette ambiance que les Serpentards sortirent des vestiaires.

Harry porta, accidentellement, son regard sur Draco et eut du mal à déglutir. Celui-ci portait un boxer de bain noir qui moulait sensuellement ses formes et une serviette verte reposait négligemment sur ses épaules. A la suite de cette vision, Harry rejoignit son meilleur ami dans la piscine pour se calmer les idées.

L'heure qui suivit fut accompagnée d'éclat de rire, d'éclaboussures et de fausses noyades. Mais aucun rapprochement ne fut stipulé entre Harry et Draco ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer James. Il s'approcha de Matt qui discutait avec Lyssa.

- Ton plan est bidon. lui dit-il tout en jetant à sa sœur un regard coléreux.

En effet celle-ci portait un bikini noir aux bretelles vertes qui mettait en valeur ses formes. C'était un prêt de Pansy, ce que Draco ne tolérait pas. Lyssa répondit à son frère la même chose qu'elle a dite à son père.

- Je suis majeure et je m'habille comme je veux.

Puis elle rajouta.

- Et ce n'est pas mon PETIT frère qui me dira comment je dois m'habiller.

James l'ignora et reporta son attention sur Matt.

- Et toi au lieu de mater ma sœur, tu ferais mieux de faire quelque chose pour ton plan.

Matt soupira et répondit :

- De un, je ne mattes pas Lyssa car sinon je me prendrai, sans aucun doute, une baffe magistrale, et de deux, si le plan ne fonctionnes pas c'est sans doute parce qu'ils sont au courant de notre intention.

La dernière partie de la phrase était dite sur un ton de reproche ce que perçut tout à fait James qui ne s'excusa pas pour autant.

- Et alors, on devrait pouvoir réussir à les mettre ensemble d'une toute autre façon ?

- James !

L'interpellé se retourna et vit Len lui faire un grand signe tout en lui montrant un ballon.

- Une partie ça vous tente ?

- Vas-y James, nous on cherche une solution pendant ce temps là. lui dit Matt.

- Bien mais faite vite.

Le fils Potter-Malfoy partit rejoindre les autres de l'autre côté de la piscine ou presque tout le monde était réuni. Ils avaient l'intention de faire un volley aquatique à la moldu et bien sûr, James fit tout son possible pour que Harry et Draco soient dans la même équipe.

- Il ressemble bien à papa de ce côte là. fit remarquer Lyssa en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la piscine.

- Aussi aveugle l'un que l'autre. sourit Matt en se plaçant à côté de la jeune fille.

- C'est tellement évident leurs coups d'œil que ça en devient même gênant. rajouta Lyssa en riant.

- Ils vont bientôt se mettre ensemble que faire quelque chose pour faire avancer cela reviendrait à tout gâcher. prophétisa Matt en tapotant la surface de l'eau.

- Toi qui es si intelligent, remarqua Lyssa, je me demande comment ça se fait que tu sois allé à Gryffondor.

Matt sourit et dit en se plaçant en face de Lyssa.

- Le choixpeau a bien remarqué mon incroyable courage.

- Incroyable courage en quoi ? demanda Lyssa avec un sourire en coin.

- De oser faire ça.

Et sur cette phrase, il embrassa la jeune fille qui répondit volontier à son baiser.

- Ouh les amoureux ! Ouh les amoureux ! chantonna la paire de jumeaux Weasley ce qui attira sur le couple les regards des joueurs de volley.

- C'n'est pas trop tôt. s'exclama Len en applaudissant son frère et Lyssa.

- Le sale menteur, je savais qu'il avait un faible pour ma sœur. murmura James avec un petit sourire.

Dans toute cette agitation, Harry ne vit pas Draco se rapprochait de lui. Il se retourna vivement lorsqu'il sentit une main passer sensuellement dans son dos et se retrouva face à face avec deux orbes orageuses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ?! chuchota Harry ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

- Toi tout simplement. répondit Draco.

Harry rougit et se recula.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le survivant.

- Tu ne le devine pas ? demanda le Serpentard en s'approchant du brun.

- Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les devinettes. déglutit Harry.

Draco lui sourit doucement, se pencha à l'oreille du Gryffondor et lui demanda :

- Cela ne te fait-il pas envie ? Un futur heureux avec deux enfants magnifiques.

Le blond se recula et observa Harry qui ne bougeait plus. Le brun était comme figeait par les paroles du blond.

Draco soupira et se retourna, prêt à se diriger vers Blaise et Pansy qui discutaient avec Prune et Jade.

- Cinq. murmura si bas Harry que Draco faillit ne pas l'entendre.

- Cinq ?! redemanda Draco en se retournant pour faire face à Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Harry rougit et répondit en baissant la tête.

- D'après James, on aurait des jumelles et un autre fils de deux ans.

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

- C'est mieux que je ne l'espérais. révéla t-il à un Harry ébahi de sa réaction.

Puis il s'approcha du brun et lui murmura :

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande famille. Pas toi ?

Harry acquiesça et se dit que finalement fuir n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça et puis après tout, ses enfants semblaient heureux de les avoir comme parents lui et Malfoy.

Harry sourit et son côté malicieux repris le dessus. Il se pencha à son tour à l'oreille de Draco et lui murmura :

- A partir de maintenant je ne fuirai plus.

Puis il recula assez vite et s'éloigna de Draco à reculons.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? lui demanda le blond avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry sourit à son tour, s'arrêta et dit :

- Non, j'ai décidé que si tu voulais de moi, tu devrais réussir à m'avoir.

Draco leva un sourcil puis comprenant le sous-entendu, dit :

- La chasse est ouverte !

Et il partit rejoindre ses amis avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

_**à suivre…**_

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**La suite Vendredi prochain, c'est-à-dire le 27 juin !**

**Bizzz**


	21. Chapitre 19

**Chers lecteurs c'est un plaisir de vous savoir toujours présent pour me lire ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir !**

**Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il reste encore un chapitre avant l'épilogue (quelle tristesse de finir ma première histoire snif****) **

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**"** **L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 19 :

Le lendemain de la soirée piscine, les voyageurs se retrouvèrent ensemble dans la salle sur demande. Celle-ci avait récupérée ses fauteuils moelleux où les enfants se vautraient avec plaisir, voire soulagement pour certain dont James.

- Nous réveiller à neuf heures du matin après une nuit presque blanche, c'est du sadisme. s'exclama t-il en baillant ostensiblement ce qui attira une grimace chez Lyssa.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en comité réduit que tu dois te comporter en sauvage. lui rappela Lyssa.

Pour toute réponse, James lui tira la langue. Sa sœur soupira exaspérée et reprit la parole.

- Si nous vous avons fait venir aussi tôt, c'est parce que nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je te laisse la parole Jade.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et c'est avec un grand sourire, chose que l'on voit rarement chez elle, qu'elle annonça la nouvelle.

- Cette nuit, j'ai reçu un message de mon père.

- Ton père ? Tu veux dire ton père, ton père, celui qu'on apprécie ou l'autre ? demanda Nicola incertain.

- Mon père, mon père ! précisa Jade en rigolant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui dit ce message ? interrogea Matt impatient.

- Que lui, Hermione et Draco viendront nous chercher dans le courant de l'après midi.

- Vrai ? s'écrièrent les plus jeunes.

Les Serpentards hochèrent la tête et un pur sourire de bonheur étira leurs lèvres. Le reste des voyageurs se mirent à sauter partout en criant de joie, oubliant leur fatigue du moment.

- Mais il faut que nous soyons prêts. prévint Jade, calmant aussitôt les cris.

- Oui, précisa Lyssa, il faut dire en revoir à tout le monde de cette époque.

A cette phrase, des soupirs vinrent s'échapper des enfants.

- C'est dommage ! Je les aimais vraiment beaucoup nos parents à cette époque. fit Len avec un sourire triste lorsque des images de son père en train de rougir face à sa mère lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Les autres acquiescèrent tout aussi triste.

- Tatiana est au courant ? demanda soudainement Matt aux Serpentards.

- C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus beaucoup plus tard vous réveiller. révéla Lyssa.

- En tout cas les parents auront une dette envers nous. s'exclama James en souriant. C'est quand même grâce à nous si ils sont ensembles.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire ! lui dit Matt exaspéré. D'abord Harry et Draco ne sont PAS encore ensemble et même si on ne serait pas venus dans le passé ils auraient finis par sortir ensembles.

- Ouais mais quand même ! dit James restant sur ses positions.

- Têtu de Gryffondor ! souffla Matt avec un sourire sous les rires des autres.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Alors ça y est ? Vous partez ? demanda Harry à ses enfants pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle.

- Et oui ! soupira Lyssa en poussant les portes.

- Pour ce dernier repas tous ensembles, vous mangerez avec nous n'est-ce pas ? proposa Hermione au moment où les groupes devraient se séparer.

Tous stoppèrent. Commença alors un échange de regard entre les voyageurs.

- C'est d'accord ! sourit Lyssa à Hermione en s'avançant pour rejoindre son petit-ami.

- Bien, nous on va vous laisser alors. dit Draco de sa voix polaire qu'on avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Harry en se retournant vivement. Pas question ! Quand Hermione disait « vous » elle voulait dire TOUT le monde, ce qui comprend TOUS les Serpentards ici présent.

- C'est exact ! ajouta Hermione. Vous êtes les bienvenus à notre table.

Pansy fut la première à avancer pour rejoindre sa fille. Puis elle fut suivie de Blaise et de Draco qui en passant devant Harry lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais te passer de mon exquise présence.

Ce qui amena chez Harry un rougissement que Draco trouva délicieux.

Leur étrange groupe attira les regards durant tout le repas. Mais ils s'en fichaient et au grand étonnement de tous, aucune dispute n'éclata.

Harry qui était assis à côté de Fabiola, lui demanda soudainement :

- J'ai cherché pendant assez longtemps, et je ne vois pas comment, par Merlin, Tatiana peut être la fille de Krum et de…tu vois de qui je parle ?

Fabiola sourit et lui répondit après avoir avalée sa bouchée.

- C'est une histoire assez glauque si tu veux tout savoir, vu la fin tragique de son second père, mais Victor nous a dit qu'il ne regrettait pas.

- Regretter quoi ? interrogea Harry de plus en plus avide de savoir l'histoire.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment. chuchota Fabiola alors qu'elle remarquait le regard de son petit-ami. Je te dirais toute l'histoire après manger. On n'a cas se retrouver dans la salle sur demande.

- Ok, je serais là. comprit Harry en remarquant que de plus en plus de monde les observaient.

Le repas reprit et Harry ne tenait plus en place, il voulait savoir. Cette histoire le rongeait depuis que Fabiola lui avait avoué l'autre jour à l'infirmerie et il ne cessait de se poser des questions et d'inventer des scénarios tous plus absurdes les uns que les autres.

Quand vint la fin du repas, Fabiola s'approcha de Lyssa et Jade et leur avoua :

- Harry veut savoir pour Tatiana.

Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent de concert et Lyssa dit :

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Selon père, il a toujours été curieux.

- Tu crois que je peux lui dire ? demanda la jeune métisse.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ton engouement pour ce genre d'histoire. lui fit savoir Jade.

- Qui sait ? sourit Fabiola. Sûrement mon âme d'écrivain qui raffole des histoires de ce genre et puis j'ai la permission de Victor.

- Sous son air froid et grognon, ce type est vraiment un sentimental. fit remarquer Lyssa. Depuis tout ce temps, il est encore amoureux de lui. Il restera célibataire jusqu'à la fin.

- Il se considère comme veuf. précisa Fabiola. Moi je trouve ça romantique.

- Typique des Gryffondors. sourit Lyssa. De toute façon, si Victor ne voit pas de problème à ce que son histoire se sache, tu peux le dire à Harry. Mais surveille tes propos, mon père à une âme sensible.

Fabiola pouffa et courut rejoindre Harry qui l'attendait devant les portes.

Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans une salle aux murs bleu ciel qui contenait seulement deux fauteuils en cuir.

- Bien ! commença Harry. Je suis prêt à entendre toute l'histoire.

- Tu ne vas pas regretter après hein ? demanda quand même Fabiola pour assurer ses arrières.

- Sûrement pas. s'exclama Harry.

- Bien, sache tout d'abord que Victor a toujours été gay mais qu'il le cachait à sa famille et à ses proches.

- Quoi ?! Mais il est allé au bal de noël avec Hermione !

Fabiola sourit et dit :

- Bien sûr, parce qu'il savait qu'elle était disponible et que son grand crétin d'ami dont elle était amoureuse ne l'inviterait jamais.

- Mais il a trompé Hermione alors ! s'exclama Harry.

- Non, parce qu'il lui a tout dit.

- QUOI ?! Tu veux dire qu'Hermione était au courant pour les préférences de Krum ?

- Bien sûr. Il savait que c'était une fille intelligente et qu'elle ne trahirait pas son secret. Bref, reprenons. Quand Victor est arrivé à Poudlard, il est tout de suite tombé sous le charme du beau Cédric Diggory. Mais quel ne fut pas sa déception quand il appris que celui-ci sortait avec une fille, une certaine Pauline si je m'en souviens bien.

- Ouais, fit Harry qui se souvenait les avoir vu se bizouiller quand il se promenait dans le château, mais ils ont rompu un peu avant Noël et après il est sortit avec Cho. C'était une fille de sixième année je crois. Elle était elle aussi à poufsouffle.

- Quelle mémoire. se moqua Fabiola.

Harry rougit et répondit :

- C'est parce qu'à cette époque j'étais encore attiré par les filles.

- Ah oui ! sourit Boly. C'était ton époque Cho Chang et Cédric était ton principal rival.

Harry acquiesça et laissa continuer la jeune fille.

- Donc je disais que Victor aimait à sens unique et qu'il désespérait chaque jour. Puis vint un beau jour, peu avant la troisième épreuve du tournoi, où en se promenant dans le parc, Victor se prit quelqu'un de plein fouet. Quand il se releva il découvrit Cédric Diggory qui lui paraissait paniqué. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien et Cédric lui fit signe que non et lui demanda de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Après cela, il se cacha dans un buisson sous l'œil étonné de Victor.

Harry était pendu aux lèvres de la jeune fille, suivant le récit avec beaucoup d'attention.

- A ce moment là, arriva une jeune fille qui criait le nom de Cédric.

- Cho ? demanda Harry de plus en plus intrigué.

- Exactement. Elle arriva près de Victor et lui demanda très craintivement si il avait vu passé son petit-ami. Victor nia et Cho repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Puis quand elle fut hors de vue il prévint Cédric qu'il pouvait sortir. Celui-ci rampa hors du buisson, tout décoiffé, ce qui attendri Victor qui sans qu'il s'en rende compte, se mit à enlever les feuilles des cheveux de l'autre garçon. Selon Victor, Cédric aurait rougit puis l'aurait remercié avant de partir en courant. Depuis, leur regard n'avait de cesse de se croiser ce qui fit espérer Victor.

- Attends, tu veux dire que Cédric était en train de tomber amoureux de Victor ?

- Exactement. Mais ça, Victor ne le découvrirait que bien après. Leur jeu de regard dura jusqu'à la troisième épreuve. C'est durant cette épreuve que tout se passa. Comme tu le sais, ce fut le retour de Voldemort.

Oh que oui il le savait, il avait même assisté à son retour.

- Si ce que Victor m'a dit est exact, une personne s'amusait à les mettre sous _Imperium_.

- C'est ça. J'ai même du sauver Cédric de Victor car il était lui-même sous _Imperium_.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avant.

Harry sursauta et écarquilla ses yeux.

- Tu veux dire que…pendant ce temps ils…

- J'en ai bien peur. Le problème c'est que c'était Cédric qui était sous _Imperium_ à ce moment là.

- Tu veux dire que la personne qui l'a mis sous son contrôle l'a obligée à coucher avec Victor ?

- C'est ça.

- Et quand je suis arrivé…

- Il a profité de la faiblesse émotionnel et physique-de Victor pour changer de proie. Mais cette fois, il voulait qu'il tue Cédric. Heureusement que tu es arrivé à ce moment là car sinon Victor ne se serait jamais pardonné.

- Mais Cédric est quand même mort. dit Harry fataliste. Comment ça se fait qu'il sache alors que Cédric était amoureux de lui ?

- Parce que Tatiana est née. sourit Fabiola. Quand il y a grossesse masculine cela veut dire que soit les deux personnes étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre ou alors la « dominée » si on peut l'appeler comme ça était trop faible pour se défendre.

- Cela se tient. fit Harry.

_**à suivre…**_

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Etonné de la relation Victor/Cédric ? Au départ c'était juste sensé être un délire avec mes amies, puis finalement l'histoire c'est retrouvée dans ma fic :p**

**La suite le 4 juillet (peut-être avec une bonne nouvelle concernant mes résultats au bac !)**

**Bizzz**


	22. Chapitre 20

**Note personnelle**** : **_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos encouragements et vos reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! Et ensuite c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous annonce que j'ai eu mon Bac avec 10,71 de moyenne !! Je vous donne mes notes (enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse :D) : _

**Philosophie** : 7/20 (Je suis contente, au moins c'est une note normale pour moi )  
**Histoire/Géographie** : 16/20 (Juste une chose à dire, je suis une BOSSE ! XD)  
**Espagnol **: 12/20 (C'est exactement à cette note que je m'attendais donc pas trop de surprise)  
**Littérature** : 10/20 (ÉNORME SURPRISE !! Comme pour le français l'année dernière, je n'avais aucune note au dessus de 8 et là BOOM j'ai pile la moyenne ! Je suis trop contente !)  
**Anglais** : 9/20 (Un peu déçue, je m'attendais à avoir au moins la moyenne mais bon...)  
**Italien (oral) **: 13/20 (Normal quoi ! )  
**E.P.S. **: 12/20 (Je suis contente ! Heureusement que j'étais dispensée de demi-fond ! :p)

_Je félicite tous ceux qui l'ont réussi : FÉLICITATIONS ! _

_Je souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui l'auront au rattrapage : BONNE CHANCE !_

_Je suis désolé pour les autres mais quoi qu'il arrive vous l'aurez l'année prochaine, donc : GARDEZ CONFIANCE !_

**En attendant, voilà la suite ! C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! **

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**"** **L'avenir réserve bien des surprises**** "**

Chapitre 20 :

- Faites attention à vous. prévint Harry en embrassant son mari. Là-bas, Voldemort n'est pas mort.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, lui répondit Hermione, on récupère les enfants et Severus lancera le sortilège d'effacement. On ne fera rien d'inconsidéré.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète. révéla Harry. Je vous fais confiance.

- Bien. Maintenant que les effusions sont terminées, on va pouvoir y aller. dit Severus en pénétrant dans le cercle magique dessiné au sol.

Harry rougit en lançant un regard noir à Snape et donna un dernier baiser à Draco.

- Il s'inquiète pour Jade. fit Draco en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Je le sais bien. répondit Harry. Moi aussi je me fais du souci pour les enfants mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je deviens…comme lui !

- Le jour où tu seras comme Severus je demanderais le divorce. rigola Draco.

Harry rit avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'une boule lui enserre la gorge.

- Tu me les ramèneras ? demanda Harry les larmes aux yeux en serrant la main de Draco à lui en faire mal.

- Bien sûr. répondit doucement le blond en lui retournant la pression sur sa main qu'il lâcha ensuite pour aller rejoindre Severus et Hermione dans le cercle de magie.

- A vous de jouer Potter. dit Snape.

Harry acquiesça et récita la formule qu'il avait apris par cœur pour envoyer des personnes dans un voyage à travers le temps.

Une sorte de tornade sortit du cercle pour envelopper les trois adultes, elle durerait jusqu'à ce que Harry ait fini sa récitation. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'au retour des enfants dans leur temps. A la troisième reprise de son incantation, Hermione, Draco et Severus avaient disparu.

**OOoOoOoOo **

Tout le monde était à présent dans le parc, assis face au lac. Harry perdu dans ses pensées ne vit pas Draco se déplaçait et venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il réagit seulement quand il sentit quelqu'un entremêler leurs doigts. Il se retourna et vit Draco de profil en train de parler comme si de rien était avec Lyssa et Jade.

- Et selon vous, on ne se souviendra de rien quand vous serez partis ?

- En tout cas pas de nous. précisa Jade. Mais mon père ne m'a pas précisé exactement ce que faisait ce sort, juste qu'il effacerait toute trace de notre présence en ses lieux.

- Snape doit être devenu un grand legelimens pour pouvoir te parler à travers le temps. fit remarquer Harry en évitant le regard de Draco qui souriait car il n'avait pas retiré sa main.

- C'est vrai. lui sourit Jade. Mais cela lui ait plus facile en sachant que nous sommes du même sang.

Harry acquiesça et regarda Draco quand il sentit une forte pression sur sa main.

- Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

- Tout va bien. le rassura le Serpentard en lui offrant un petit sourire charmeur ce qui fit rougir Harry qui s'empressa de tourner la tête et de poser une question aux filles ou plutôt à Lyssa.

- La dernière fois, James a mentionné Lyan et des jumelles, quels sont leurs noms ?

Draco qui souriait toujours se tourna vers les filles, intéressé par la réponse.

- Rose et Siri. Elles ont huit ans et se sont de vraies petites pestes. répondit Lyssa avec un sourire amusé.

- De vraies chipies. rajouta Jade. D'ailleurs elles vous mènent par le bout du nez, puissant sorcier ou pas.

Draco avait un sourire béat et dit ;

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Avec la fougue gryffondorienne et la ruse serpentardesque, elles doivent être de véritables petits diables.

- Ca te fait sourire maintenant mais dans le futur tu rigoles moins quand elles t'obligent à te lever de ton lit pour pouvoir réparer les bêtises qu'elles font le matin de bonne heure.

Draco la regarda avec un froncement de sourcil quand Lyssa accentua les mots « _bonne heure_ » et celle-ci rajouta :

- Surtout que d'après les dires d'oncle Blaise tu es plutôt une personne du matin en ce qui concerne les exercices physiques. Et je ne pense pas que ton futur moi soit de très bonne humeur lorsqu'il est interrompu dans son sport quotidien.

Harry éclata de rire à la vue d'un Draco Malfoy au visage déconfit vite suivit de Lyssa et Jade.

- Rigoles pas, je te rappelles que pour faire du sport de chambre il faut être à deux.

Cette réplique suffit pour clore la bouche de Harry et pour diffuser sur ses joues une rougeur du au gène. Il essaya de retirer sa main de celle de Draco mais celui-ci resserra l'étreinte en lui lançant un défi muet. Harry soupira et tourna la tête afin d'ignorer le blond et commença une discussion avec Ron et ses fils.

Soudain, on entendit un cri venant du coin des plus jeunes.

- Ils sont là. Ils sont arrivés.

Tout le monde tourna sa tête afin de voir ce qui causait toute cette agitation et on vit au loin trois silhouettes adultes qui s'approchaient de leur groupe. En vingt ans, ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé, si ce n'est quelques rides pour Severus et un visage plus mature pour Hermione et Draco.

Dans un bel ensemble, leurs enfants se précipitèrent dans leurs bras.

- Maman ! fut le cri unanime de Matt, Len et Kiara qui se retrouvèrent serrer dans les bras d'une Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

- Père ! cria James en s'accrochant au cou de Draco dont un sourire fleurissait les lèvres à la vue de sa fille qui levait les yeux au ciel devant cette attitude bien qu'un large sourire à elle aussi courrait sur ses lèvres.

Jade, elle, se contenta de se blottir dans les puissants bras de son père qui la serrait avec émotion.

Les autres voyageurs arrivèrent peu après et ce fut durant quelques minutes, embrassades et cris de joie, sous les yeux des anciens.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard du Draco adulte. Même de loin, on pouvait deviner que c'était un homme d'une grande beauté et avec un corps toujours aussi sexy.

- Décidément qu'importe l'âge que j'ai, je suis toujours aussi sexy. remarqua Draco en se détaillant du regard, puis il se tourna vers Harry et ajouta :

- Tu ne trouves pas Harry ?

Celui-ci ne put qu'acquiescer sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Draco souriait et pensa « _J'ai hâte de voir à quoi peu ressemblait Harry dans vingt ans. »_ Puis voyant que les voyageurs se rapprochaient d'eux, mit de côté ses pensées lubriques et attendit de voir ce que leur réservait la suite.

Ce fut Hermione qui parla en premier.

- Bonjour à tous. Bien que ce fût une expérience forte agréable à passer, il faut que vous oubliiez ce moment où vos futurs enfants sont apparus car le risque de modifier votre avenir est grand. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que vous voulez ?

Les anciens secouèrent la tête et Draco demanda :

- On va vraiment tout oublier ?

- La réponse viendra en temps voulu. lui avoua mystérieusement son lui futur.

Sa voix fit frissonner Harry et il se retrouva plongé dans un océan de métal qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de baisser la tête, gêné.

- Bien, il est temps pour nous de partir. annonça Severus en se dirigeant vers le château.

Tous les jeunes soupirèrent mais abdiquèrent. Les voyageurs dirent adieu, ou plutôt à bientôt, à leurs futurs parents. Les filles avaient les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elles observaient leurs descendants pénétrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

- Dire qu'il faudra attendre vingt ans avant de les revoir. soupira Ginny dans les bras de Néville.

- A votre avis, comment on se rendra compte qu'on aura tout oublié ? demanda Pansy les yeux toujours fixés sur les grandes portes.

- Je suppose que ça se fera comme ça, d'un coup. dit Blaise, puis il se tourna vers ses camarades et ajouta :

- Pour le moment où nous avons tous nos souvenirs, que diriez vous d'une partie de Quidditch aux effectifs réduits ?

Sa proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité sauf deux, Hermione et Néville qui prétextaient ne pas savoir voler.

En cette fin d'après midi, on put voir sur le terrain de Quidditch, deux équipes de trois membres s'affronter en rigolant. Alors que les deux adolescents qui ne savaient pas voler encourageaient son équipe fétiche.

Pendant ce temps, dans une salle vide de Poudlard, les voyageurs passaient à travers la tornade pour se retrouver propulsaient vingt ans dans le futur. Ce fut Severus qui la traversa en dernier après avoir sortit d'un petit sac en toile, une poudre bleutée qu'il lança en l'air en lui jetant un sort informulé.

**OoOoOoOo**

Quand Poudlard fut endormi, qu'il ne manquait pas un seul élève. La petite poudre bleutée se dispersa et alla se poser sur les paupières closes des rêveurs.

Et ils se réveilleraient le lendemain matin, comme chaque lundi matin, prêt pour une nouvelle semaine de cours.

- Debout les mecs ! cria un Seamus assez excité pour un matin.

- Ta gueule Seam'. lui répondit Dean en lui lançant son oreiller.

- Les garçons, dépêchez-vous ou vous allez être en retard et je vous préviens que je ne vous trouverais pas d'excuses cette fois. leur parvint la voix d'Hermione de la salle commune.

- Je me demande quant est-ce que tu vas lui faire ta déclaration pour qu'enfin tu puisse la faire taire en l'embrassant ? demanda Seamus à Ron qui émergeait de son lit.

- Quoi ?! rougit Ron. Mais non…Je…Arrête de dire des conneries. Je vais me doucher.

Et sur ceux il partit, ou plutôt, s'enfuit, à la salle de bain sous les rires des garçons de son dortoir.

**à suivre...**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**L'épilogue Vendredi 11 juillet !**

**Bizzz**


	23. Epilogue

**Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et c'est avec un grand plaisir (car première histoire terminée) mais aussi un grand regret (car première histoire terminée) que je vous donne la suite et fin de « ****l'avenir réserve bien des surprises ****».**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Epilogue**** :**

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? demanda un jeune homme à la peau foncée assis à la table des verts et argents.

- Douterais-tu de ma capacité à faire de bonnes potions Eros ? répondit son amie.

- Bien sûr que non, après tout tu es une Snape ! Mais notre plan a peut-être été découvert.

- Je ne crois pas vu comment ils engloutissent le gâteau que ce cher Neptune leur a apporté. remarqua Lyssa le regard fixé sur la table des Gryffondors.

- L'effet ne devrait plus tarder. annonça Prune le sourire malicieux.

En effet, à peine sa phrase finit, on entendit le chant d'un coq à la table rouge et or.

La grande salle se fit silencieuse et tous les regards convergèrent vers les lions.

Quand James tenta de reprendre la parole, il ne put que caqueter. Ses yeux bleu-gris prirent une lueur horrifiée alors que Jade, Lyssa, Prune et Eros partirent dans un éclat de rire tonitruant suivit des autres Serpentards ainsi qu'une partie des Serdaigles et seulement de quelques Poufsouffles courageux. Les rouges et ors voulurent répliquer mais ce fut une véritable cacophonie. A travers le langage encore humain de certains et celui animal des autres.

La directrice se leva et ordonna le silence, puis elle interrogea son ancienne maison.

Fabiola voulut répondre mais un bêlement résonna dans la salle ce qui provoqua une autre chute de rire chez les élèves.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? demanda McGonagall passablement énervée.

James allait intervenir mais sa directrice le coupa :

- Une personne qui puisse s'exprimer dans un anglais correct ! précisa t-elle.

Matt, qui n'avait pas touché au gâteau, prit la parole.

- Je pense que c'est du au gâteau que mes camarades ont mangé.

- Et qui vous a envoyé ce gâteau ? l'interrogea t-elle.

- Il n'y avait pas de mot, mais le hibou qui nous l'a apporté est celui de ma famille donc normalement sans danger. précisa le préfet-en-chef des Gryffondors.

- Bêêêê. fit Fabiola en fronçant les sourcils puis fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un parchemin et une plume. Elle écrivit quelque chose dessus qu'elle montra à Matt.

- _C'est la vengeance des Serpentards pour la fois où nous étions dans le passé._ lut le garçon.

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna vers les Serpentards et demanda :

- Est-ce exact jeunes gens ce que insinue miss Weasley ?

- Evidemment que non professeur. Pourquoi ferions nous une telle chose ? demanda innocemment Lyssa.

- Il faut toujours que ce soit nous qu'on accuse les premiers. rajouta Eros.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre chez les Gryffondors où les voix les plus fortes furent celles animales. On entendit même un barrissement venant de la plus jeune des Weasley, Molly-Ann, qui rougit sous les regards amusés de ses camarades.

- Silence ! cria la directrice.

- Bien, reprit-elle, que ceux qui sont touchés par cette réaction aillent voir l'infirmière. Quant aux autres, j'espère que l'accident est clos et la prochaine fois qu'une chose de ce genre se reproduit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, je me verrais dans l'obligation de donner une punition collective qui sera la suppression de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui professeur. lui répondit l'ensemble des élèves.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- C'était vous ! Je suis certaine que c'était de votre faute si je me suis retrouvé à bêler. affirma Fabiola sous le rire de ses camarades Serpentards.

- Avoue que c'était hilarant. s'esclaffa Eros, plié en deux.

- Moi ça ne m'a pas fait rire mais alors pas du tout. dit James les bras croisé sur le torse dans une position de mécontentement.

- Je vous avais prévenu que nous nous vengerions. déclara Jade en souriant sadiquement.

- Bordel mais ça s'est passé il y a vingt ans ! considéra Len qui ne s'était pas remis d'avoir le cri d'un cochon.

- Non c'était il y a un mois. le contredit Prune en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- Nous sommes quittes maintenant. constata Lyssa.

Les Gryffondors grognèrent mais ne purent répliquer car ils ne voulaient pas être privés de Pré-au-lard alors que le printemps fleurissait les champs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une maison du côté moldu _(de la force :p)_ un couple était tranquillement allongé dans un lit, profitant de l'absence de leurs enfants (qui étaient soit à l'école, soit chez tonton Ron) et du jour de congé du blond.

- C'est quand même incroyable tout ça. fit le brun en faisant de petits cercles sur le torse de son mari.

- Quoi donc ? demanda celui-ci en soupirant d'aise.

- Le fait que nous avons rencontré nos enfants lors de notre septième année.

- La seule chose dont je me souvienne de cette année c'est le mal que j'ai eu pour te séduire. répondit Draco en faisant basculer Harry sous lui.

Celui-ci pouffa et dit :

- Evidemment, ce n'est pas parce que je me souvenais que quelque chose de très fort nous unissait que j'allais te tomber dans les bras comme ça.

- Non mais tu aurais du. constata le blond en mordillant le cou de son époux.

- Pour passer à côté du fait que tu peux être très romantique quand tu t'y mets ? souffla Harry en repensant à la fois où Draco l'avait invité à un dîner aux chandelles dans sa chambre de préfet et l'avait raccompagné à sa tour en lui donnant un simple baiser de bonne nuit.

- Que faut-il que je fasse pour te faire oublier ces moments humiliants de ma jeunesse ? demanda Draco en descendant le long du torse de Harry qui soupira de bien-être.

- Jamais rien que tu puisses faire ne me fera oublier ces moments que je chéris particulièrement. sourit Harry.

- Tu en ais sûr ? fit Draco en se faufilant sous les draps.

- A…absolument. gémit Harry.

- Et comme ça ? questionna le blond en donnant un coup de langue sur une partie bien réveillée de l'anatomie de l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Par…faitement. cria Harry en posant ses mains sur la chevelure de son mari.

- Toujours ? termina Draco en prenant en entier le désir de son aimé.

Après plusieurs va et vient, arriva ce qui devait arriver.

- Draacccoooo !! gémit Harry lors de la jouissance.

Celui-ci remonta vers le visage apaisé du brun qui lui fit un sourire et lui dit :

- Je t'aime.

Ce par quoi Draco répondit :

- Et maintenant tu as oublié ?

Pour toute réponse il se ramassa un coussin sur la figure.

- Draco !! le gronda gentiment Harry.

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime, si après tous les trucs Poufsouffles que j'ai fait pour toi tu en doutes encore qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Une lueur éclaira les yeux de Harry et Draco dit en se levant :

- Oh non ! Il n'est pas question que je fasse quoi que ce soit d'autres qui s'approche du romantisme.

- Mais qui te dis que je pensais à ça ? demanda malicieusement Harry.

- Ah ! Et tu pensais à quoi ? questionna Draco en se retournant.

- Tu te souviens de la dernière nuit qu'on a passée à Poudlard ?

En disant cela Harry fit descendre une de ses mains le long de son torse et les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent de désir à ce souvenir.

- Et bien je me disais que peut-être on pourrait…suggéra Harry en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Draco déglutit, plissa des yeux et se jeta sur se corps qui même après vingt ans de vie commune lui paraissait toujours aussi désirable.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Bouh ouh ouh ! Ma première histoire va me manquer ! **

**Sinon j'espère que la fin vous a plu ?**

**Au fait, j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire qui s'appelle « La fille de Lily » donc si ça vous intéresse, passez-y faire un tour ! :p **

**Merci encore pour m'avoir lu jusque là, et peut-être à bientôt dans une autre fic ? :p**


End file.
